Fate Holy War
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Los Mortifagos consiguieron un Gran Grial y por sucesos inesperados se inicia entre ellos contra la orden del fénix una Gran guerra del grial: 14 Servants, dos bandos, un Ruler, uno solo ganara. Así da inicio a la mas pequeña y a la mas grande guerra de todos los tiempos. La misma que decidirá el destino del mundo: Esto es la Gran guerra del grial. Crossover con Fate/Apocrypha.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Holy War: Volumen 1.**

" **Piezas de Ajedrez** **"**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su autor, igual la serie Fate que no me pertenece.**

 **Esto es una guerra Apocrypha, ósea que serán efectuadas entre 14 Servants en dos bandos diferentes. Ya te hace la idea.**

 **Advertencia: Violencia, mala palabras y sobre todo, en este fic no existen Horrocrux. Este fic será una serie de volúmenes, quizás tres, en la cual cada una poseerá capítulos cortos ¿Cómo es eso? Es decir a diferencia de mis otros fics en donde los capítulos son más de 11 capítulos y tal, pienso hacer cuatro o cinco, obviamente cada capítulo será sumamente extenso. Este es un prologo, el capitulo 1 ya está hecho y todo eso.**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.**_

 _Algunas veces Harry Potter pensaba que su vida era una mierda. El deseaba vivir una vida normal, llena de amigos, tener una vida escolar normal y tener un futuro normal, él deseaba ese futuro con mucho anhelo….pero parecía que el destino le gustaba arruinarle la vida._

 _Desde que ha tenido el sentido de consciencia ha tenido que soportar muchos abusos y pesares, su infancia fue terrible debido a la intervención de sus propios tíos y cuando parecía que todo iba a cambiar, cuando entro al mundo de la magia, resulto que solo iba a sufrir más estrés y desdichas._

 _El tenía actualmente 16 años. había visto mucho más que hombres y mujeres jamás han sido capaces de incluso imaginar. No era justo para él._

 _Pero al destino eso no le importaba._

 _¡BOOOOMMM!_

 _-¡MAESTRO! ¡CORRA DE UNA VEZ!-Grito una joven vestida de armadura sosteniendo entre una de sus manos un gran Golem de piedra de color negro mientras cortaba con su espada a otro Golem. No era el único en intentar romper su guardia, literalmente una legión de esos golems negros intentaba superar a la joven en armadura y matarla pero ella estaba defendiendo a un herido y casi al borde de la muerte Harry Potter, así que no podía permitirse ser superada. Si solo su maestro no estuviera herido._

 _Estaban mal, eso era seguro._

 _Harry intentaba levantarse y socorrer a su aliada pero él estaba débil y el panorama no era bueno para ambos. De hechos la situación era sumamente terrible._

 _Una horda de Golem gigantes de color negro junto a un puñado de homúnculos armados peleaban a su alrededor contra un ejército de esqueletos humanoides de color purpura con solo una mandíbula llena de diente en vez de rostro. Cada grupo peleaban con fuerza y fiereza, un verdadero choque sin igual y terrorífico, esos eran creaciones de los Casters de los dos bandos respectivamente. Eran las creaciones para la guerra._

 _Los esqueletos eran_ _ **Guerreros dientes de Dragon**_ _aunque estos eran inferiores a los que el héroe legendario_ _ **Cadmus**_ _había hecho cuando estaba vivo pero_ _ **Caster de rojo**_ _tuvo la suerte de tener una buena maestra para así lograr la creación de un ejército de estos guerreros y mas contando que la Servant de la magia no tiene afinidad para crear tales seres. Débiles en fuerza individualmente pero con su número compensaba cualquier debilidad. Después de todo la fuerza de tres mil Guerreros dientes de dragon era una gran consideración._

 _Pero los_ _ **Golems Fay negros**_ _no se quedaban atrás, monstruos de gran altura, entre tres a cinco metros de alto eran capaces de destruir edificios con sus puños y su velocidad superaba hasta las bestias más veloces, lo peor y más peligroso de ellos era su capacidad de usar magia negra y no estaban solos, eran guiados por_ _ **Homúnculos Guerreros**_ _, seres creados artificialmente para un único propósito y ese era: la guerra._

 _Parecían ser simple humanos artificiales pero las apariencias engañaban, eran tan poderosos que podían incluso ser un problema para un Servant. Definitivamente_ _ **Caster de negro**_ _era muy poderosa al haber armado tales creaciones al trascurso de unos días._

 _Un choque entre dos grupos de verdad glorioso._

 _Calidad vs cantidad._

 _Eso era lo que Harry Potter podía observar al ver esos dos ejércitos enfrentarse._

 _¡SLASH! ¡BOOOM!_

 _-¡ESPERA MAESTRO, YA LE DARE AYUDA! Gruño la joven en armadura deshaciendo con un tajo de su espada al grupo de golems que le había estado dando problemas._

 _Lo hubiera hecho antes si no fuera porque tal acción empeoro la cortada de su costado, ella chisto molesta y a alta velocidad se movió hacia su maestro herido que intentaba levantarse fallando miserablemente posteriormente._

 _La mujer en armadura tosió sintiendo que sangre salía más de su herida. Ya a lado de Harry ella lo tomo y comenzó a moverse antes de que fuera detenida por un grupo de golems negros._

 _-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué Caster no ha desplegado su noble fantasma?! ¡Sus bestias guerreras son más fuertes que estos esqueletos! ¡¿Qué está pasando….?!_

 _¡BOOOOMMM!_

 _La mujer y Harry se tambalearon ante la terrible explosión que asolo todo el campo y observaron desde su posición como toda una llamarada de fuego surgía desde el mismo cielo. Otros temblores se hicieron escuchar y los instintos de la mujer en armadura se encendieron y alzo la mirada tomando en cuenta que había un grupo de golems negros cayendo hacia su posición desde el cielo. Ella gruño dejando al suelo a su maestro._

 _-¡ACABARE CON USTEDES!-Rugió la mujer blindada alzando su espada dispuesto a dar un golpe devastador a esos golems. Harry gimió pero el trato de ponerse de pie, por el bien de su compañera pero no pudo, impotente solo vio cómo su Servant se ponía más y más en peligro por su culpa._

 _Entonces…_

 _¡SLASH! ¡THOCK! ¡SLASH! ¡CRUCH!_

 _-¡Ugh!..._

 _-¡S-saber! ¡Nooo! -Mascullo Harry impactado al ver una espada de color negra brillante surgir del el estómago de la armadura de la ahora llamada Saber. Saber tose sangre dentro de su casco y sostiene con su mano libre aquella espada que había trapazado su estomago. El suelo tiembla a la caída de los golems negros y Harry con temor ve como estos se acercaban a alta velocidad hacia él y su compañera._

 _Saber intentaba moverse aun con la herida que tenia pero no era una simple espada que le había cortado sino era una espada legendaria y no fue la única, un centenar comenzaron a caer del mismo cielo a dirección de Harry y Saber que impotentes intentaban hacer algo al respecto contra aquel ataque._

 _Y en una colina cercana, el causante de tal ataque sorpresa sonrió victoriosamente, mientras a su alrededor situado en el aire, grandes círculos dorados mágicos disparaba mas y mas espadas u otras clases de armas legendarias hacia Saber y su maestro._

 _-Parece que su suerte ha terminado,_ _ **Saber de rojo**_ _y Harry Potter, que la derrota finalmente les ha alcanzado._

 _Harry observo los golems junto a las armas arrojadizas acercarse más y más tanto a su persona como a la de Saber, el trato de alzar su brazo para que quizás hacer un poco de magia pero con una punzada de dolor se recordó que sus brazos estaban rotos. Impotentes a más no poder solo le toco preguntarse…_

 _¿Cómo fue que termino en tal situación?_

 **Fin de prologo.**

* * *

 **Bando Rojo:** _La orden secreta del Fénix._

 **Saber de rojo: XXXXXXX. Maestro:** _Harry Potter._

 **Lancer de rojo:**

 **Archer de rojo:**

 **Rider de rojo:**

 **Caster de rojo: XXXXXX.**

 **Berserker de rojo:**

 **Assassin de rojo:**

* * *

 **Ruler:**

* * *

 **Bando Negro:** _La organización Terrorista Mortífagos._

 **Saber de negro:**

 **Lancer de negro:**

 **Archer de negro: XXXXXX.**

 **Rider de negro:**

 **Caster de negro: XXXXXX.**

 **Berserker de negro:**

 **Assassin de negro:**

* * *

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/Holy War: Volumen 1.**

" **Piezas de Ajedrez** **"**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su autor, igual la serie Fate que no me pertenece.**

 **Esto es una guerra Apocrypha, ósea que serán efectuadas entre 14 Servants en dos bandos diferentes. Ya te hace la idea.**

 **Advertencia: Violencia, mala palabras y sobre todo, en este fic no existen Horrocrux. Este fic será una serie de volúmenes, quizás tres, en la cual cada una poseerá capítulos cortos ¿Cómo es eso? Es decir a diferencia de mis otros fics en donde los capítulos son más de 11 capítulos y tal, pienso hacer cuatro o cinco, obviamente cada capítulo será sumamente extenso.**

* * *

 _ **Parte 1.**_

 **Varias semanas atrás.**

 **Año: 1996.**

-¿Einzbern? ¿Dijiste Einzbern, Nott? –Susurro Voldemort al escuchar tal noticia. Thaddeus Nott había llegado a la reunión que el señor tenebroso tenía con su círculo íntimo y aunque desconocido para casi todos los presentes, la mención de ese apellido trajo una llamada de atención terriblemente a todos los presentes ya que lord Voldemort se levanto de su asiento en un parpadeo al escuchar aquel apellido. Nott se limito a asentir y Voldemort exclamo con fuerza-¡Entonces tráelo aquí y trátalo con respeto, Nott, porque si me entero de alguna clase de ofensa hacia el invitado, ve preparándote para recibir un serio castigo!

-S-sí, mi s-se-señor, como usted ordene…..-Con un mascullo cargado de terror, Nott se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación a cumplir con su orden. Voldemort regreso a su asiento con una mirada concentrada que mantuvo callados a todos sus Mortífagos y así se mantuvo el suspenso por unos minutos antes de que Nott regresara siendo acompañado por una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos de expresión vacía y vestimenta blanca alemana.

Voldemort alzo una ceja al verla.

-Un homúnculo. Parece que las noticias que finalmente tu maestro me tiene que dar no son lo suficientemente importante como para dármela en persona. Presentante, homúnculo, no tengo consideración a tu existencia pero al menos tendrás la consideración que mis subordinados sabrán de ella.

-Buena noches a usted, lord Voldemort, soy el homúnculo numero en serie: 04 con el nombre denominado Irisviel von Einzbern. He venido en nombre de mi maestro y creador debido a buenas como también malas noticas sobre el proyecto que se le fue dado hace ya décadas atrás.

-Dime las malas, siento que no me van a gustar y peor considerando que han pasado casi 50 años que este proyecto dio inicio.

-Como desee…. Mi maestro o creador ha fallecido, como tal por ello él no se encuentra aquí.

-Lo supuse ¿Qué más?

\- El proyecto en si fue muy difícil pero mi maestro encontró un modo posible de conseguir el premio deseado pero tal cosa en realidad fue muy problemática, la cuestión es que para que se realice el ritual que el encontró tenía que esperarse 50 años demás para que funcionara e incluso hay una probabilidad del 80% de que falle. Por ello ahora es que me presento.

-….continua.

-El método para que se efectué el proyecto es complicado, cierto, pero al final de todo solo se puede obtener uno.

-Eso no es una mala noticia.

-Considerando en qué modo se necesite que se efectué el resultado deseado es obvio que habría problemas con los implicados en el ritual, le he traído los informes y diagramas que expliquen a fondo todo el proyecto y vera que esto podría causar problemas.

-…..Bien, homúnculo Einzbern. Habla de una vez ¿Qué demonios de bueno hizo tu maestro al final de todo?

-Simple, aun con todos los inconvenientes dichos, mi maestro ha logrado algo increíble-Con eso dicho el homúnculo femenino llamado Irisviel le entrego sin miedo alguno a Voldemort unos documentos que el lord oscuro comenzó a leer con rapidez y concentración. Sus Mortífagos se mostraron interesados en lo que su señor estaba hablando con el homúnculo presente pero esperaron con paciencia. No querían molestar a su maestro: muchos han muerto por ello.

Quince minutos después Voldemort asintió con una expresión fría.

-Ya veo, entiendo bien lo que quiere decir y aunque no era inicialmente lo que deseaba…esto, esto en verdad es algo que se podía considerar un milagro. Definitivamente tu creador ha hecho un trabajo de alto nivel, homúnculo.

-Gracias, lord Voldemort.

-¿El sistema está estable?

-Efectivamente aunque se deba de mover el grial a una ubicación deseada y así dará inicio el ritual.

-¿Y los escogidos?

-Los que más lo deseen y que estén en la zona.

-Tráelo de una vez.

-Ya se ha hecho, lord Voldemort, fui un paso adelante a sus deseos. El grial esta encadenado a una zona en la cual está cubierta por runas de invocación, solo necesito las coordenadas y su permiso para que el grial se mueva como usted desee y así todo estará completo. Como sabrá tengo el deber programado de cumplir las últimas órdenes de mi maestro o creador así que con solo su permiso puedo proceder con el inicio del ritual en un santiamén.

-Hazlo. Nott, Rabastan, Avery vayan con el homúnculo Einzbern al salón subterráneo B, si quieren pidan a los elfos domésticos a limpiar la habitación y cumplan con cualquier orden dada por el homúnculo y asegúrense que no le pase nada, cuando estén listo envíen una señal para informarme. Si causan algún problema….no tendré que decirle lo que ocurrirá…. ¿cierto?-Susurro los últimos el mago oscuro sacando escalofríos a los mencionados y a unos pocos. Ellos asintieron y al poco tiempo salieron de la habitación con Irisviel que vacíamente siguió sus pasos en silencio. La habitación estuvo en total silencio mientras Voldemort revisaba más a fondo los documentos antes de que Bellatrix con una sonrisa desquiciada se moviera cerca de su señor y le hablara.

-Mi señor, si no es molestia, me preguntaba—

-Guarda tus palabras, Bellatrix. Ya sé que todos aquí desean hablar sobre esto y no me importa compartir este curioso hallazgo.

Voldemort miro a sus seguidores con una expresión de leve triunfo.

-El cual se trata de la obtención de un deseo que puede alterar incluso toda la realidad…-Tal declaración llamo la atención en la habitación. Nagini se movió en el regazo de su señor mientras Voldemort observaba fríamente a sus seguidores-….Obviamente todos sabemos que el cumplimiento de un deseo trae consecuencias a sus usuarios, tales como el uso de patas de monos o bendiciones de hadas o uso de genios mágicos, ridículo como suene cierto, estos siempre traen desgracias en compensación a sus usuarios e incluso estos deseos no afectan la realidad como uno en verdad desea.

Claramente eso era de conocimiento común. Por ejemplo si alguien deseara ser el más bello del mundo, no sufría cambio visible debido a que la realidad dicta que todo ser viviente tiene una definición propia y diferente de la belleza, en cambio el que pidió el deseo sufre un especie de maldición en donde expulsa feromonas que hará que otros lo encuentre atractivo y entonces entra el problema de tal deseo ya que dicha persona atraerá no solo del mismo sexo sino quizás incluso seres no humanoides o incluso animales, después de todo ser el más bello del mundo no significa que se basa en el sexo que le atraiga al afectado o la misma especie. Además ese deseo no altero la realidad sino a la persona. Un deseo que altera la realidad….

Es francamente imposible.

Voldemort sonrió con malicia ante la sorpresa percibida de sus Mortífagos.

-El proyecto en sí comenzó 70 años atrás, obviamente ustedes ya tienen en mente que eso fue incluso antes de que yo tuviera uso de razón y es verdad, el proyecto no inicio conmigo si no ya estaba en su fase preliminar, cuando cursaba mis años en Hogwarts me encontré con Lord Einzbern, un hombre que perteneció una vez a la más poderosa familia de alquimistas, espiritistas y creadores de los mejores homúnculo de quizás toda Europa….pero el alboroto del señor oscuro antes del tiempo de Grindelwald, Lord oscuro Valaquia, hizo que perdieran mucho miembros y que perdieran fama en los círculos políticos en Alemania, su país de origen, no se olviden entonces que para ese entonces, en el tiempo que contacte con él, Alemania mágica estaba en una terrible crisis debido a la segunda guerra mundial Muggle como mágica debido a las acciones de Grindelwald.

Muchos asintieron vieron el punto y dejaron a su señor continuar.

-El proyecto inicialmente se trataba de interacción del alma, una especie de magia de gran alcance que implicaba sobre la manipulación de la magia para alterar o controlar el alma. De ahí fui capaz de aprender un poco el método que use para evitar mi muerte hace ya 14 años atrás pero no era un poder completo y se demuestra en como el lord Einzbern no completo ni una decima parte de esa magia, en cambio decidió investigar un ritual nuevo que le permitiera conseguir el poder que tanto deseaba, este ritual seria conocido entonces como **Toque del cielo.**

Voldemort tomo aliento por un momento y prosiguió.

-La cuestión es simple, el ritual trataba en reunir energía magia en las líneas de ley en donde hay energía mágica en la tierra, al absorber una justa cantidad el ritual haría que esta tome forma en un objeto físico, en los diseños visto en estos documentos al parecer en un grial debido a su diseño específico para la contención de energía. Le tomo básicamente 70 años para adquirir la energía deseada.

-¿Entonces porque no se ha utilizado esa energía?

-Lord Einzbern, para decirlo resumidamente, no pudo encontrar el modo para usar tal energía, es energía pura y simple pero de su creación logro encontrar una alternativa muy viable, un modo para conseguir lo que en verdad deseaba lograr. Y el modo es para que se efectuara un deseo con este ritual. La energía ganada en el santo grial puede usarse para alterar la realidad en el cumplimiento del deseo de quien lo obtenga pero para ellos necesita siete almas como sacrificio extra.

-¿Siete?

-De hecho, después de todo ese es el número mágico principal. No solo deben de ser almas sino tienen que ser almas poderosas, tales que incluso el mundo las reconoce como algo mas allá de lo absurdo y para que el grial pueda ser usada por manos humanas entonces tienen que ser almas humanas las que serán sacrificadas, entonces la cuestión está ahí ¿Qué almas humanas serían las que cumpliera con tales criterios?...simple, **Espíritus heroicos.**

Muchos se atragantaron con su propia lengua al escuchar aquellas palabras. Espíritus heroicos, un término que se le da a las almas de los hombres y mujeres que han hecho logros que han sido reconocido después de su muerte y recordado incluso más allá del tiempo, son las almas de los héroes y cualquier ser humano excepcional que han recibido una bendición después de su muerte y fueron aceptados en el trono de los héroes, un reino situado fuera del espacio y tiempo, fuera del ciclo de reencarnación en donde viven para servir a la humanidad en sus peores crisis a través de todo el Multiverso.

¿Cómo se sabía sobre los espíritus heroicos considerando lo muy cerrado que eran los magos con los Muggles? Ya que es raro que ellos sepan termino como espacio-tiempo y Multiverso…

La respuesta era simple.

Un espíritu heroico había apareció en la historia del mundo mágico.

Tres veces de hecho.

La primera vez fue en el apogeo de las quemas de brujas, todos los magos inocentes pidieron literalmente a la nada ayuda para este mal y el mundo, la magia misma, respondió su llamado. Trajo un grupo de tres espíritus heroicos, los cuentos dicen que estos eran los héroes legendarios **Hattori Hanzo** , **Cu Chulainn** y **Circe** , con su forma sobrenatural y sobrehumana lograron eliminar a las fuerzas cristiana que estaban masacrando a la población mágica, fue tal la ayuda de esos tres espíritus heroicos que la iglesia jamás ha vuelto a atacar vilmente a los magos, hay tratados y tal claro pero desde aquel suceso se ha mantenido un especie de paz relativa entre la facción mágica y la facción santa.

También ayudo tal paz con que el último caso del avistamiento de un espíritu heroico fue hace más de dos siglos en donde en Japón, en medio de una guerra civil que desequilibraría el mundo mágico y Muggles, llego la ayuda de un espíritu heroico, el héroe **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada** , un héroe que juro que él iba a regresar después de su muerte y trajo paz al mundo mágico japonés y durante su breve tiempo con los magos forjo grandes relaciones con la iglesia.

La segunda aparición de un espíritu heroico está documentado que ocurrió en áfrica al parecer en una guerra contra una bestia inter-dimensional que intento destruir el mundo, a decir verdad el público no saben de qué se trató en realidad aquel suceso pero los que saben de ello pueden recordar el énfasis, en las noticias e informes, en como el espíritu heroico **Karna,** quien fue el que estuvo en aquel incidente **,** invoco un arma con el poder de destruir un país y logro matar en un solo movimiento a aquella bestia apocalíptica, así que si, hablar sobre espíritus heroicos es un asunto serio y peor que para llamar uno se necesita a 1000 magos maduros.

Pero entonces….

-Espera….un objeto que contiene energía mágica absorbida por 70 años…..significa que—

-Exacto, Mcnair. El grial no es solo lo suficiente para llamar a un espíritu heroico, es lo suficiente para llamar siete. Y quedaría incluso la mitad de la energía.

Muchos jadearon ante tal pieza de información. Siete espíritus heroicos….era inconcebible.

-desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, de una manera el santo grial solo puede llamar a siete espíritus heroicos pero el proceso es diferente, se creara copias del almas de los originales y se le dará cuerpo físicos, sus habilidades serán reducidas pero son más controlables y no tan peligrosos, Además hay una ventaja hecha por lord Einzbern, creo los llamados Sellos de comandos, sigilos o marcas mágicas que pueden controlar al espíritu heroico o Servant como es invocado y obligarlo a cumplir tres orden absolutas, claro que también estos sellos de comando son obligatorios ya que estos conectan al usuario con el Servant ya que el Servant necesita energía mágica del usuario o su maestro en realidad para poder existir.

-¿Por qué es eso, mi señor?

-El ritual no trae verdadera vida, la energía mágica dada por el maestro mantiene al Servant estable y que no se desvanezca, por ello al ser invocado servirá a ser que será su maestro, desgraciadamente hay un punto en considerar, primero de todo el deseo del grial solo se cumple con un solo método: la muerte de los siete Servants, claro que con los sellos de comandos se puede obligar suicidio.

-Inteligente de hecho, mi señor.

-Y lo mejor es que los Servants vendrían a nosotros sin obligarlos ya que la llamada de invocación le ofrece la oportunidad de pelear por un deseo, los maestros son seleccionados por el grial y solamente manos humanas tanto del maestro y Servant pueden tocar el grial para que se cumpla el deseo así que el Servant no le toca de otra más que servirnos, porque si no, no podrá conseguir su deseo.

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

-Naturalmente pueden ver el problema que el homúnculo Einzbern me explico al principio, si esto fuera algo normal entonces sería una batalla….no, una guerra en donde cada maestro y su respectivo Servant pelearían a muerte para conseguir el deseo del grial, incluso con solo seis Servant se puede activar el grial aunque los efectos del deseo es de rango muy menor.

-Entonces tranquilo mi señor, tenemos la fuerza para asegurar su victoria, mataremos a los otros escogidos por el grial y así aseguraremos que usted gane.

-Aprecio tus palabras, Bellatrix, pero eso ya fue resuelto, hay una razón por la que mi base principal es la mansión Malfoy, se encuentra bajo una línea de ley que fortalece la magia en toda la zona, es un buen lugar para estar en mi pico, el hecho que el grial será traído aquí asegura que la selección de los siete maestros serán en esta zona. Eso quiere decir que todos los que viven aquí, que sean humanos, se pueden convertir en maestro.

Los Mortífagos se mantuvieron en silencio entendiendo el punto de su señor.

-Así que les advierto a los que terminen escogidos como maestros, si van de mi espalda y tratan de enfrentarme…. **La muerte será lo mejor de lo que yo les hare…-** Susurro con suma amenaza Voldemort mirando a su subordinados, todos temblaron de pavor interno y sudor frio, el instinto asesino del señor oscuro era palpable en el aire. Era obvio la cuestión, Voldemort planeaba hacer que su Servant y los otros seis que obviamente sus seguidores tendrán para que se suiciden y así obtener el deseo del grial para desear la supremacía absoluta del todo el mundo.

Era obvio pero si alguien intentara desafiarle culminaría en una guerra del grial que podría tener la probabilidad, aunque baja, de que todo este plan falle y cause la caída de Voldemort. No podía permitirlo. Esa fueron las advertencias del homúnculo Einzbern, si alguno de sus Mortífagos hiciera algo que no era debido entonces esta nueva ganancia seria un problema mayor, un solo espíritu heroico puede causar grandes eventos, siete en total es una exageración.

Con eso dicho y teniendo a la vista el terror y la obediencia de sus súbditos, Voldemort asintió complacido pero con suma frialdad y se levanto de su asiento para moverse a la salida, sus seguidores hicieron igual y al poco tiempo ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia la habitación en donde el grial seria instalado.

-Entonces mis queridos Mortífagos, iremos a ver la obra maestra de este proyecto que nos permitirá la obtención de todo lo que hemos deseado ¡LA DOMINACION DE TODOS LOS SERES DE ESTE MUNDO!

Voldemort con júbilo malicioso rio mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo.

Desgraciadamente…

Su confianza seria su perdición.

Porque él no considero a Severus Snape.

Hasta que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Varias horas después.**

Severus Snape sabía que él tenía el derecho a irse al infierno. Él ha hecho actos horribles en nombre de la ira. Y el odio. Fueron tales que le motivaron a unirse a los Mortífagos y fue ahí que supo del terrible error que cometió pero si de algo se puede definir a Snape es que él era terco como una mula. Después de todo nadie mantendría un rencor tan grande a un hombre que ya ha muerto más de 15 años. Aunque él estaba parcialmente justificado en su odio.

Snape sabía que el mundo era maldito y oscuro.

El era un ejemplo de ello, criado por una bruja armaga y un padre alcohólico, rechazado por los otros por ser pobre y diferente, el tuvo una niñez terrible…hasta que conoció a Lily. Ella le dio esperanza en la vida, le dio ganas de vivir y disfrutar todo lo poco que podría obtener en ese asqueroso mundo, todo si podía hacerlo con Lily. Pero la realidad es más dura de lo que parece, todo comenzó con una sola persona que convirtió su ya difícil vida en un infierno peor y esa persona se llamaba: James Potter.

Ahora el estaba ahí, décadas después desde esos tiempos oscuros, amargado, solo y maldiciendo al mismo mundo por quitarle lo que más quería, por guiarle a decisiones que él jamás deseo no cumplir, vivir en una realidad de pura soledad y sufrimiento. El no era un santo. Sabía que el terminaría en el infierno por sus pecados pero…..el deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto ver aunque sea una vez a Lily, deseaba disculparse con ella, arrodillarse ante ella implorándole perdón y quizás…solo quizás recibir su perdón.

Él sabía que jamás se ganaría su amor. Eso desgraciadamente se lo quedo James Potter. Pero Lily para él no fue un simple enamoramiento, ella fue la luz, la esperanza en esta asquerosa vida, fue ella que le motivo a vivir, a ser alguien y cuando ella le abandono, el perdió la esperanza y el estaba ahí, viviendo una existencia amarga y solitaria, deseaba aunque sea sentir esa esperanza que él una vez sintió.

Entonces Voldemort hablo sobre el santo grial.

Irisviel tenía razón: la probabilidad del fracaso para el plan con el santo grial puede ser alto.

Snape tenía un deseo.

Era un deseo simple.

No era poder.

No era victoria.

No era venganza.

Simplemente era perdón.

Su deseo es simplemente poder disculparse con Lily. Él podría haber deseado que jamás haya ocurrido esa pelea con Lily en sus años de Hogwarts. Él podía haber deseado el amor de Lily. Él podía haber deseado un futuro con ella. Él podía haber deseado la muerte de James Potter. Él podía haber deseado que todos quienes le torturaron (Los Slytherins, Los merodeadores y algunos otros), él podría haberlo hecho ¿pero eso importaba? Porque Snape sabía que eso jamás borraría los hechos que él sabía que sucedieron.

Sabía que esos serian falsas mentiras, falsas ilusiones y falsas esperanzas. Esas cosas sucedieron, eso no puede cambiar, pero al menos quería la oportunidad de suplicarle perdón a Lily, porque sabía que iría al infierno al morir y sabía que él no sería capaz de verla a ella en aquel lugar que él no podrá ir.

¡BOOOOMMM!

Por eso él estaba ahí. Detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación en donde el santo grial, un objeto en forma de copa hecho de energía mágica, residía como si nada mientras Mortífagos atacaban la barrera que él había hecho. Como Voldemort había sospechado, él y alguno de sus otros Mortífagos habían recibido un sello de comando (Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Amycus Carrow, el mismo Voldemort y para sorpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy, recibieron sellos de comandos) por lo tanto eran maestros elegidos por el grial para la guerra del grial, solo que invocarían sus Servants y los obligarían a suicidarse.

Snape también había recibido un sello de comando pero él no era tonto, con un solo Servant no sería suficiente para detener a Voldemort y peor que el señor oscuro le prohibió su salida a informarle lo que sucedía a Dumbledore, no había necesidad, con el deseo del grial obtenido en unas horas entonces su lucha terminaría y dominarían el mundo.

Snape no podía permitir eso.

No luchaba por Dumbledore y la orden del fénix. Luchaba por egoísmo pero a la vez por bondad. Era obvio que no podía permitir que Voldemort acceda tal poder de un deseo omnipresente pero también quería cumplir con su deseo.

Así que él está ahí, hacer su movimiento en el grial, su deseo era simple y sabía que moriría, ya sea por acceder a tal cantidad de poder o por las manos de los otros Mortífagos. El no tenía miedo. Él estaba dando su último movimiento.

El no fue tonto de todos modos, el había enviado mensajes ocultos usando familiares o su Patronus a la orden del fénix para que supieran sobre los planes de Voldemort, si él iba a morir, que no sería en vano. Eso se aseguró.

¡BOOOOMMMM!

-Bueno….aquí voy….-Murmuro Snape con tranquilidad. Aceptando su muerte en paz. El ignoro los gritos de Rabastan y Bellatrix, él se concentró simplemente yendo hacia el pedestal en donde se encuentra el gran grial, una copa dorada que brillaba de poder brutal, se podía decir que era quizás el objeto más poderoso del mundo actual.

Era hermoso tuvo que admitir Snape.

Así que con un par de movimientos de su varita, Snape procedió entonces a alterar la base del grial y ya teniendo listo todo el sistema, agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de haber robado los planos que el homúnculo le entrego a Voldemort unas horas atrás, sin más preámbulo poso su mano derecha en el objeto e introdujo su magia en el grial.

La habitación estallo en ondas de luz y magia.

 _-Has hecho algo que no debías pero que debías de hacer, Severus Snape._

 _-¿Q-quien…eres tu…?_

 _-Soy Justeaze von Einzbern, el homúnculo más fuerte de mi creador, el núcleo central del gran grial, sin mí, el sistema del grial no funcionaria. Has intentado hacer una locura, Severus Snape, has muerto en vano pero a la vez no._

 _-… ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Has hecho algo bueno en total pero has puestos muchas vidas en peligro….bueno, con la opción restante de Tom Riddle en tener a la mano un deseo omnipotente, creo que era lo mejor. Lo que hiciste, Severus Snape, es activar—_

-¡¿EL HIZO QUE?!-El grito de ira profunda de Voldemort sacudió la misma mansión. Al enterarse que Snape fue a su espalda y trato de hacer algo al grial fue un duro golpe de su orgullo y un disparador para la ira.

Ya tres Mortífagos y un par de vampiros habían sido asesinados por Voldemort en su ira pero el no uso el Avada Kedavra, no, simplemente uso un simple Accio y Wingardium Leviosa, uno tiene que imaginarse la carnicería que causo con solo usar tales simples hechizos para haber matado horriblemente a quienes fueron victima de su ira. En total para todos era obvio que cuando Voldemort estaba furioso, el de verdad era un monstruo. Claro está que la única que no estaba aterrorizada era Irisviel que le veía con una expresión vacía.

-Como usted escucho, señor oscuro. Severus Snape murió al intentar alterar el santo grial y con ello activo el sistema de respaldo Apocrypha.

-¡¿Y ESO QUE ES?!

-Pues es simple, lord Voldemort. El sistema de respaldo Apocrypha es—

- _Un sistema que se activa cuando los maestros escogidos están en un mismo grupo y alguien manipula el gran grial, como tú has hecho, el sistema de respaldo Apocrypha es básicamente que en vez de ser siete Servants, son de hechos 14 en total._

 _-¡¿CARTOCE DICES?!_

 _-Exacto. Se dividirán en dos grupos,_ _ **el bando rojo**_ _y_ _ **el bando negro,**_ _con siete Servants de las siete clases en cada grupo, también se llamara al Servant Ruler que tendrá la misión de preservar las reglas de la guerra del grial y por lo tanto también protegerá el secreto de la magia. En total para resumirlo, el sistema es simplemente la invocación de un equipo de Servants extra para la batalla contra el grupo de Tom Riddle y sus súbditos que reciben la denominación del bando negro._

 _-_ ¡¿ENTONCES QUE HAY CON ESE TAL BANDO ROJO?! ¡¿COMO CONSIGO PARA HACERME DE SU CONTROL?! ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ, HOMUNCULO!

-Es imposible de hacerlo, lord Voldemort, el sistema escogerá a los maestro del bando rojo que son básicamente sus enemigos. Así que en total tendrá que enfrentarle como grupo. No hay de otra…-Fue lo que respondió Irisviel vacíamente y no hizo nada mientras Voldemort estallaba en pura y absoluta ira para castigarla usando la Cruciatus en ella. La mujer homúnculo no sintió nada sino simplemente se mantuvo callada mientras era torturada.

Voldemort rugió de ira pura cancelando ya el hechizo viendo que no serviría de nada. Tenía el deseo en la palma de su mano. Tenía el poder para obtener la dominación mundial pero en un simple error, él fracaso y ahora sus enemigos tendrá una fuerza motriz de gran poder y su plan para gobernar al mundo se ha vuelto más difícil.

Ya habiendo liberado su ira un poco, y haber torturado a algunos de sus Mortífagos de paso, pensó rápidamente en sus enemigos y comenzó a ladrar órdenes.

-¡YA LA ESCUCHARON ESTUPIDOS! ¡MUEVANSE YA! ¡HAGAN LO QUE SEA Y ENCUENTREN A TODOS LOS DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX DE UNA VEZ Y MATELOS! ¡Y POR SOBRE TODA LAS COSAS, BUSQUEN LA UBICACIÓN DE…..!—

- _Sabía que era una buena decisión en haber enviado esa información a Dumbledore….entonces estoy muerto ¿no?-Pregunto Snape a una mujer en un vestido blanco con detalles de oro y rojo, largo cabello blanco y ojos rojos, ese era Justeaze von Einzbern._

 _Ella y Snape estaban en un espacio en blanco, eso quería decir que estaban en el fondo del gran grial, ambos eran espíritus, solo que Snape lentamente iba yendo al lugar al mas allá en donde su alma descansaría. Él podía ver como lentamente se estaba volviendo pálido. Él no tenía miedo a donde iría._

 _Solo sentía un poco de decepción._

 _-…espero que mi egoísmo no haya causado problemas._

 _-Conflictos y problemas ocurriría eventualmente, Severus Snape. Es inevitable. Pero diste una oportunidad para evitar una catástrofe. Aunque enviaste información, sé que no será la suficiente ya que ahora te enteraste sobre el sistema de respaldo…..he hecho el sistema para que los maestros estén informados así que no tendrá de que preocuparte._

 _\- …._

 _-…. ¿Estás bien?_

 _-….no…yo…..solo…..quería…._

 _-Tranquilo, Severus Snape…su deseo no era imposible después de todo. Al final de todo, el gran grial puede efectuar el poder de las almas…tendrás lo que desea…..-Eso fue lo último que Snape escucho antes de que Justeaze desapareciera y él estuviera en un especie de estación de tren totalmente hecho de blanco._

 _El confundido observo a su alrededor esperando que era lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces el sintió un toque en su hombro y un poco sorprendido observo de reojo quien era el que le toco. Unos ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los suyos. Y una mujer que no había visto a la cara quizás más de veinte años atrás le sonrió con cariño. Snape sintió calma y paz en su alma. No recibió palabra alguna o cualquier otro gesto más pero no era necesario._

 _-…..Lily…_

 _Ver a su esperanza de nuevo fue suficiente._

* * *

 _ **Parte 2.**_

 **En otra parte: en el mundo de los vivos.**

 **Privet drive número 4.**

Harry se despertó. Algo le había tocado. En un segundo agradeció aquello que le dio tal toque, estaba teniendo una horrible pensadilla sobre la muerte de Sirius, su reciente y peor fracaso. Al siguiente segundo con la velocidad del rayo se lanzó desde su cama, aterrizo en el suelo, sostuvo su varita y un cuchillo que había estado teniendo oculto desde hace días y miro a todos lados en su habitación esperando encontrar el causante del toque que le despertó. Tenía que estar alerta por un posible ataque. Entonces encontró el causante de su despertar siendo una cierva hecha de niebla blanca. Reconoció de inmediato que era.

- _¿Un Patronus?-_ Pensó confundido Harry y entonces la cierva se movió y lo trapazo con rapidez. Harry inmediatamente recibió mentalmente la información que el Patronus tenía que darle de parte de su creador. Harry, a su pesar, reconoció la voz de su profesor más odiado, Severus Snape, desgraciadamente la información recibida no es de sumo agrado y de alta peligrosidad como de importancia.

- _Si has recibido esto, Potter, es que he muerto. Tienes que irte de ahí inmediatamente e ir a Hogwarts con Dumbledore. Voldemort ha logrado un dispositivo que puede conceder un deseo que puede alterar la realidad. No me queda de otra que hacer algo al respecto y sé que moriré. No solo eso sino que…_

-…Mierda….-Soltó sin querer Harry al recibir una gran cantidad de información de parte de Snape ¿Por qué el hombre intencionalmente le envió información cuando obviamente lo odiaba? O lo más común es solo informarle todo esto a Dumbledore y dejar que el manejara las decisiones referente a Voldemort. Dejando a Harry en oscuridad cuando era obvio que él tenía el destino de o morir a manos de Voldemort o ser quien le asesine. La respuesta a eso es simple:

Porque Snape aposto todo al final.

Su muerte era inevitable y él no era estúpido, a diferencia de Dumbledore que prefiere mantener a Harry en la ignorancia de todo, el sabía que el joven Potter tenía un papel que cumplir en la guerra que vendrá. El y Voldemort eran némesis, enemigos jurados y enemigos que se enfrentaran, no importa cuánto muchos lo nieguen. Así que por ello Snape envió información a Harry, porque sabía que el joven Potter iba a estar metido en el asunto de la guerra del grial.

Y eso era cierto.

A la muerte de Snape, sus sellos de comandos pasaron a un nuevo propietario y como el anterior estaba en contra del grupo de Voldemort, estos sellos automáticamente pasaron a Harry, claro, si el sistema del gran grial seguiría siendo solo para siete Servants eso habría sucedido pero no lo fue, con el hecho que Snape activo el sistema de respaldo Apocrypha, Harry recibió los sellos de comandos perteneciente a un maestro del **bando rojo**. Así que tal para cual Harry estaba destinado a ser un sellos de comandos de Snape pasaran a otro usuario que este más a afín al **bando negro** al final de todo.

Harry observo los sellos tatuado en su mano izquierda, parecía una espada dividida en tres parte, demostrando que solo puede usar los sellos tres veces y si usaba todos entonces perdía la conexión con el Servant que iba a invocar.

Al pasar un dedo en los sellos, Harry tembló al recibir mentalmente información enviada por la conciencia del grial en como la guerra del grial no será normal sino será de dos bandos. Una gran guerra del grial de hecho. Harry se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a vomitar fuertemente, le tomo tiempo serenarse pero ni eso logro ya que lentamente comenzó a gruñir de pavor.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamo con ira y horror en que ahora su vida se ha vuelto muchísimo más peligrosa de lo que ya era. Le parecía una jodida broma que tan convenientemente haya recibido esa clase de información tan rápidamente pero la respuesta a eso era simple: como némesis de Voldemort prácticamente él era el líder del bando rojo.

Como tal él era el único que recibía la información sobre que seria 14 Servants (no sabía que era un espíritu heroico y gran parte de la información se le escapaba pero lo importante si lo entendía: pelearía en una batalla directamente contra Voldemort en donde se juega un deseo que podría cambiar al mundo) y eso era malo para su salud emocional. Obviamente eso era mucha presión. Solo un loco iría de buena gana a pelear en una batalla a muerte, desgraciadamente pensándolo con más calma nunca hubo la opción de paz y tranquilidad para él, con o sin guerra del grial igual Voldemort iba por él. Eso no había cambiado.

- _Esta vez es diferente, esta vez se me ha advertido de antemano, esta vez tengo la oportunidad de actuar antes de que mi enemigo lo haga. Snape hizo bien en avisarme. Debo de irme, estoy indefenso aquí-_ Pensó Harry ya calmado. El sin demora tomo todos sus objetos personales y salió de su habitación para bajar hacia la salida de la casa de sus tíos, era muy tarde, casi media noche pero el ahora tenía un deber que cumplir y si deseaba vivir, no debería de perder el tiempo.

Ya ha los pocos minutos escondido en su capa de invisibilidad y arrastrando como podía su baúl, Harry se dirigió hacia un lugar que podía ser de utilidad para él. Al poco tiempo estaba frente a la casa de una señora que él conocía muy bien y con apure toco la puerta viendo a los pocos minutos después abrirse mostrando una anciana mirarle con sorpresa. Harry carraspeo y hablo:

-…..Señora Figg, necesito que me preste su chimenea, esto es algo serio.

* * *

 **Hora y Media después.**

 **Hogwarts.**

-Podría regañarte por haber salido de tu hogar a alta hora de la noche, Harry, pero considerando la situación, es obvio que hiciste lo mejor-Hablo Dumbledore siguiendo revisando los archivos copiados del santo grial que Snape había conseguido y enviado con varios familiares para la orden del fénix. La situación era terrible y mas que Harry le había confesado que la guerra será de dos bandos con 14 Servants en total. 14 espíritus heroicos. El más alto número que ha aparecido en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Esto es definitivamente la guerra más pequeña pero también la más grande de todas.

El destino del mundo estaba en juego.

-…Snape me dio toda esta información por una razón. El sabe. El muy sabe que yo tengo un papel en esto. No me gusta. Odio esto….pero no hay de otra. Para que pueda vivir, yo debo de derrotar a Voldemort, así que por ello debo de luchar. Así que no puedo echarme atrás…-Hablo Harry con cierto pesar y determinación en sus palabras. Dumbledore le miro en leve protesta y cuando iba a hablar, Harry le miro con frialdad deteniendo sus palabras ante dichas, el mensaje era claro: Harry no iba a ser sacado de esto.

Por mientras Dumbledore pensaba y revisaba la información en los archivos dados por Snape y pensaba sobre el sistema de respaldo Apocrypha, Harry pensó y acepto a regañadientes que el tenia un papel importante que hacer, que él no podía comportase como lo ha hecho años atrás, tratar de vivir una vida normal y tratar de poner lo que eran sus deberes en otros, eso hizo ¿y mira lo que paso? Cedric y Sirius están muertos, Voldemort está más fuerte y vivo que nunca y Harry estaba indefenso y solo.

En vez de prepararse y volverse más fuerte, él fue perezoso y egoísta, personas han muerto porque él no ha hecho lo que era necesario: luchar. Aun había dudas, temores, inseguridades en el pero un hombre murió en darle la información que decidiría las vidas de billones de billones de personas del todo el mundo, esto no era cosa de juego, el mundo dependía en que diera de todo en esta guerra. Por ello decidió que no dejaría que Dumbledore y los otros traten de mimarlo, él debía de luchar.

- _él se ha vuelto tan fuerte en esta poco tiempo….-_ Pensó con tristeza Dumbledore observando la expresión estresada y determinada de Harry, no había manera de convencer al chico dejar el asunto del grial con él y los adultos, el peleara quieran o no.

Era doloroso ver a un joven, no, prácticamente a un niño meterse en una guerra. No importa cómo se diga, una guerra era un evento horrible, Dumbledore ha estado prácticamente en dos guerras y ya sabía a pecho lo horrible que puede ser. Podía ver el hombre que una vez será Harry al crecer, un líder fuerte y valeroso pero era triste ver que para que llegue a ese futuro tendrá que pasar por el horror conocido como la guerra.

Los otros negaran la participación de Harry en esta batalla, Dumbledore lo iba a hacer intencionalmente desde el principio, considerando que fue hace poco que Sirius murió que no quería darle más presión y estrés a Harry, pero ya era claro para el que el joven Potter se rebelaría de sus órdenes y seguiría su propio camino, solo, si intentaban sacarlo del asunto. El luchara quieran o no. No había de otra más que darle apoyo y compañía, que él no peleara solo y que peleara con la mente en alto en vez de estar cegado con la ira porque los otros tratan de limitar sus propias decisiones.

Cierto, el asunto era más que eso, se estaba jugando el destino del mundo, la importancia sobre si Harry peleara en la guerra ya no tiene importancia, Dumbledore reconoce que esos asuntos ya no tiene importancia: el mundo está en riesgo, si Voldemort logra obtener el poder del grial entonces el mundo se convertiría en un infierno.

Desgraciadamente se tenía que hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor. Snape había hecho su parte. Ahora era el turno para ellos. Dumbledore miro los sellos de comando en su mano izquierda: en forma de una varita dividida en tres partes. El apretó su puño decidido. No había tiempo que perder. Había una batalla que preparar.

-Tienes razón, señor Potter. Tienes un papel importante en esta batalla y no negare tu participación en ella. Me parte el alma ver a un joven inocente en involucrarse en algo tan horrible como la guerra pero hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien mayor, el bien del mundo, si dejamos a Voldemort ganar entonces todo será perdido.

-…Gracias, profesor. De verdad aprecio su reconocimiento…..pensé que no dejaría que peleara….

-Ese era mi deseo pero ya sé que usted peleara, queramos o no. Al menos puedo darte ayuda y apoyo en esta batalla, al menos tenga en mente que siempre tendrás a tus amigos y a todos quienes creen en ti para pelear a tu lado, así que al menos tendré la certeza que este un poco bien señor Potter.

-…no hay que llegar a tales medidas, director.

-Hohoho lo gracioso es que todos nosotros lo harán porque eres nuestra inspiración, Harry, la inspiración de que quizás Voldemort pueda ser derrotado. Definitivamente el papel del líder del bando rojo te queda perfectamente.

-….entonces ¿cuál es nuestra siguiente movida, profesor Dumbledore?

-Por ahora no mucho, primero de todo aunque tengo los archivos robados de Severus eso no significa que se dé todo sobre el sistema del grial, después de todo se activo el sistema de respaldo Apocrypha y aquí no hay mucho de ello. Además se necesita averiguarse la forma en cómo se llamaran los espíritus heroicos o Servants y todo lo referente a lo mismo. Es mucho que tengo que averiguar.

-…eh….

-Hohohohohoho, si, es una tarea dura, tendré que pedir ayuda de los otros profesores. Por mientras aprovecha que Hogwarts esta vacía y haz algo productivo.

-¿Cómo que, profesor?

-Por ahora ir a descansar en tu cuarto en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Es tarde después de todo. Mañana te daré unos que otros libros para que sepas defenderte y otras cosas ¿sabes sobre lo que es un espíritu heroicos, cierto?

-…..Eh….N-no.

-Bueno, tendré que darte más libros. Y veré que hago con el asunto de tu varita ya que no queremos otro asunto de la magia como el año pasado.

-…oh….rayos, mas tarea.

-Bueno, tú quieres estar dentro de todo los asuntos de la orden del fénix, tienes que aprender antes de lograr esa meta, después de todo también tienes que hacer tu tarea de verano, aún sigo siendo un profesor….-Bromeo Dumbledore e interiormente suspiro de alivio al ver la sonrisa divertida de Harry. Si, aun con todo, el chico seguía siendo una buena persona, entretenerlo con literatura necesaria hará que la presión y el estrés decaigan. Sera bueno para él. Los tiempos serán difíciles. Lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

 **Tres días después.**

-…. ¿Profesor? ¿Crees que este es el momento?-Durante esto últimos días Harry ha hecho de todo en Hogwarts, después de todo que volverse más fuerte. Aprendió lo que era un espíritu heroico y él se sintió entre sorprendido e intrigado, después de todo el pensamiento del alma en forma física de los héroes más famoso de la historia peleando entre si definitivamente no era algo normal aunque no podía imaginar que tan peligroso puede ser un simple caballero con una espada contra los magos que son capaces de hacer grandes cosas ¿Qué tan peligroso debe de ser estos Servants? Harry no estaba seguro si eran tan peligrosos como él creía inicialmente.

Pobre idiota, si supiera.

Harry había leído algunos libros de hechizos de combate avanzando, leyó un libro de Oclumancia e hizo un poco de ejercicio en el campo de Quidditch, no era mucho, apenas eran tres días desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Dumbledore por otro lado estuvo muy ocupado leyendo junto a McGonagall, Vector y Flitwick sobre todo lo relacionado de la guerra del grial.

Dumbledore incluso había hablado con el ministro sobre la guerra del grial, era una noticia preocupante después de todo ya que el choque entre dos grupos de Servants o espíritus heroicos será de gran alcance, será muy llamativo, Dumbledore aclaro la importancia de Harry en esta batalla por ser poseedor de sellos de comandos así que con una buena negociación Dumbledore consiguió que le dieran a Harry la oportunidad de usar magia fuera de clase y avisarle a los Aurores sobre la guerra del grial y lo peligroso que se han vuelto los Mortífagos.

El público no sabe de lo que vendrá pero la fuerza de justicia más personal en el ministerio sabe y el departamento del misterio estaban en total alerta sobre la próxima batalla, también hablo con el ministro por si la guerra tomaba mucho tiempo y tenían que usar Hogwarts como una base para el bando rojo, era el lugar más seguro en toda gran Bretaña y estaba en una poderosa línea de ley que le permitiría estar dotado de mucha energía mágica. El ministro no le habría gustado tales decisiones pero se estaba hablando en una situación en donde el bando terrorista tiene o tendrán bajo su control a siete Servants que podrían destruirlos sin esfuerzos alguno, así que se debían de tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Dumbledore había información la situación a la orden del fénix, estaban alarmados tanto por el peligro que la guerra se había vuelto como también el hecho que Harry peleara en el frente, muchos discutieron e incluso siguen descontentos pero Dumbledore les ignoro, ya vería eso después, el en cambio busco entre los miembros de la orden del fénix quienes poseen sellos de comandos. Encontró solo dos. Así que ahí estaba con Harry yendo al campo de Quidditch para así iniciar con la invocación de sus Servants. Era tiempo para comenzar los preparativos.

-De hecho Harry, ya he encontrado el modo en como efectuar el ritual para llamar a los Servants, ya he hecho arreglos con la orden del fénix, ahora mismo algunos de ellos están en la búsqueda de tus amigos, ahora en estos tiempos oscuros no podemos dejar a la señorita Granger y su familia sola, también he logrado conseguir algunas que otras defensas o recursos de los Goblins y ya he encontrado a otros dos poseedores de los sellos de comandos del bando rojo. No hay que perder el tiempo, cuanto más lo hacemos, Voldemort se hará más fuerte.

-….entiendo…entonces ¿Quiénes son….?

-¡Wotcher Harry!-Se escuchó una voz semi-alegre que hizo saltar a Harry de la sorpresa, el pelinegro con un gruñido leve miro a una mujer pasado por los veintes de cabello castaño y vestimenta gótica, era Nymphadora Tonks, ella no estaba sola sino era acompañado por un hombre mayor que parecía que había sido herido de diferente forma, con su ojo de vidrio que resaltaba como un pulgar adolorido y que caminaba apoyado por un bastón, ese era Alastor "Ojo-loco" Moody. Harry parpadeo por un momento antes de levantar su mano al aire.

-….eh… ¿hola?

-Vaya chico, ni sentiste la que usualmente se cae, definitivamente debes de mejorar tus instintos, como siempre dijo ¡vigilancia constante!-Exclamo con fuerza Moody haciendo que Dumbledore sonriera divertido, Harry hiciera une mueca y Tonks sonriera suavemente. Harry frunció el ceño ante la aptitud de Tonks, ella era usualmente más alegre y vivaz pero ahora era muy tranquila, algo malo tiene que sucederle pensó el joven Potter pero decidió encargarse de eso después. Moody tosió un poco y miro a Dumbledore mientras los cuatros seguían su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch-…Sera mejor que comencemos con esto, Albus, el tiempo es oro.

-Tienes razón mi amigo. No hay duda que Voldemort ya tiene de su lado a uno o más Servants, he revisado los archivos que Severus me envió y se ha hecho hincapié que los Servants son ubicados en siete clases con sus propias habilidades y especializaciones, las cuales son:

 **Saber** _, el siervo de la espada._

 **Archer** _, el siervo del arco._

 **Lancer** _, el siervo de la lanza._

 **Rider** _, el siervo de la carroza._

 **Caster** _, el siervo de la magia._

 **Assassin** _, el siervo del asesinato._

 **Berserker** _, el siervo de la locura._

-Los tres primeros son conocidos como las clases caballeros ya que usan armas para combatir y están ambientados al combate directo, los otros son especiales, como la clase Rider que usa montura para combatir, la clase Caster que se centra en poderes místicos aunque son débiles en combate directo, la clase Assassin es débil físicamente pero se centra en atacar y asesinar maestros, la clase Berserker son Servants que caen en una habilidad que fortalece su fuerza pero hace que pierdan la mente, difíciles de controlar de hecho.

-Guau, eso es una buena cantidad de información, profesor Dumbledore.

-De hecho, señorita Tonks, Severus hizo un gran trabajo en conseguir esta información. Según pude encontrar debido a que esta guerra será de dos bandos habrá un quinceavo Servant conocido como **Ruler** , que será arbitrario de esta guerra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Albus?

-De eso no estoy seguro, falta información después de todo, ya que no se habló sobre el sistema de respaldo Apocrypha en los archivos enviados por Severus, así que si, aún sigo falto de conocimiento sobre toda la guerra.

-vaya, que sorpresa, el gran Albus Dumbledore no sabe algo.

-Ya, ya, deja eso, de todos modos para la llamada de los Servants se debe de utilizar un circulo de invocación y usar un canto, no es tan difícil de hecho ya que es el mismo grial que sostiene a los Servants, los maestros solo dan su energía mágica para mantenerlo atado al mundo físico y permitirle usar sus habilidades. Aquí, tomen estas hojas, ahí están escrito el canto.

Por mientras Harry, Tonks y Moody recibían las dichas hojas y leían lo que tenían que recitar terminaron finalmente en el campo de Quidditch en donde en una parte había un gran círculo pintando de rojo, ahí se encontraba la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Vector que revisaban con sumo cuidado el circulo de invocación, Hagrid el semi-gigante miraba curioso a lo que los profesores estaban haciendo mientras a los lejos, ocultos de los arboles habían un montón de centauros y otras criaturas mágicas mirando lo que sería el preludio de un gran evento, siendo especies místicas era obvio que podían ver o sentir cosas más allá que los humanos no pueden. Por mientras leían los papeles Tonks hablo a Dumbledore.

-Profesor, aquí hay algo que me llama la atención, hay un canto extra que me parece curioso.

-Ese es el canto de la clase Berserker, esa clase hace que el Servant este en un estado de locura para fortalecer sus cuerpos, el canto es específicamente para invocarlo específicamente.

-…..oh, entonces ¿Quién hará ese canto?

-Yo lo hare. Sería un peligro para quien—

-No profesor, sería una molestia para usted, déjame intentarlo.

-Señorita T—

-Por favor, profesor, déjamelo a mí…-Rogo Tonks mirando con ojos levemente tristes a Dumbledore. El anciano parpadeo al ver la resolución de la chica pero para él le era confuso que así de la nada Tonks quisiera tomar el papel del maestro del Servant Berserker. Era ilógico pero queriendo salir de una posible discusión el asintió notablemente inseguro. Tonks sonrió levemente aunque mentalmente pensaba otra cosa-… _así le demostrare a Remus que yo puedo convivir con el peligro y sin sufrir alguna clase de problema. Le demostrare._

Dumbledore entonces llamo la atención de todos.

-Muy bien, comiencen a aprenderse el canto. Comenzaremos en diez minutos…-Y así se hicieron, fue Harry el que más necesitaba aprenderse el canto siendo un adolescente así que necesitaba el tiempo para saberse el canto de invocación, Moody era ya una persona con experiencia en aprenderse de memoria cosas importantes por lo que no tuvo problema y Tonks era muy lista aun con su personalidad y modo de actuar. Y así se aprendieron el canto y esperaron a que Dumbledore hablara-….bien….ya es hora…

Se mantuvieron en silencio viéndose antes de que alzaran sus manos donde estaban sus sellos de comandos, sabiendo que si la invocación resulta exitosa entonces la gran guerra del grial dará verdaderamente inicio.

Fue un momento de pensamiento profundo y temor para dos jóvenes de ellos mientras los dos mayores enfriaron sus emociones listos para lo que sea. Al final de todo ya aceptando mentalmente que no había vuelta atrás los dos últimos forzaron sus dudas y estuvieron listo para lo que venía.

Y así los cuatros comenzaron con voz fuerte a recitar:

" _Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el_ _ **Rojo**_ _sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote._

Se comenzó a notar los cambios. El círculo de color rojo comenzó a brillar con fuerza. El aire mismo sintió el cambio de que algo que no debía de suceder iba a ocurrir de igual forma. Los cuatros magos, tanto jóvenes como mayores, sintieron un especie de toque en su centro mágico, como si algo comenzaba a ser tirado….

 _Permite que sea llenado. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo._

 _Permite que sea llenado en cada rincón, rompiéndose en pedazos en cada ocasión._

 _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

Entonces la sensación empeoro, energía mágica fue tomada de ellos, Harry y Tonks temblaron ante la horrible sensación, era como si cada parte de su cuerpo era revisado con dedos fantasmales y tomar algo de ellos, su energía mágica de hecho, por mientras Dumbledore y Moody se mantenían estables y firmes, ya experimentados en el uso excesivo de magia o la perdida de energía mágica repentinamente en eventos del pasado.

El círculo de invocación brillaba con mayor fuerza, el aire se sentía cargado, la zona se oscureció. Todas las bestias mágicas cercana a la zona temblaron al sentir la llegada de algo más allá de lo mortal.

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad._

 _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno._

Fue en ese momento en que Tonks sabía que debía de dar el canto para la clase Berserker, se acobardo por un breve segundo ante las dudas pero al siguiente momento despejo esas mismas inseguridades y fortaleció su coraje, tenía un orgullo que mostrar y como una Black, el orgullo es algo muy importante que tener en cuenta. Así que con mucho esfuerzo exclamo:

" _Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos._

 _Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura._

 _Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."_

El encantamiento adicional para la **Mejora de Locura** : con esto, es un hecho que el Servant que será invocado será afligido por la locura hasta cierto grado. Un Servant débil adquirirá las capacidades físicas tenaces de un Berserker y será capaz de diezmar a sus enemigos. Ya con el canto dicho los cuatros magos continuaron para dar el último verso del canto.

 _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder!_

 _¡Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado! "_

Y así fue dicho. Y así fueron invocados.

¡BOOOOMMM!

Una gran explosión se hizo aparecer que sacudió aquel campo. Una gran tormenta de viento fue expulsado desde el mismo circulo de invocación. Harry y Tonks cayeron uno con el otro ya sea por el cansancio o ya sea por la fuerza de la onda de viento, Harry se sonrojo al haber caído en el pecho dotado de Tonks pero cuando sintió algo…algo muy fuerte desde el centro del círculo de invocación hizo que alzara la mirada para ver que era.

Desde el mar de humo y niebla, ellos aparecieron.

Cuatro personas que no habían estado antes habían aparecido.

Cuatro héroes del pasado habían sido llamados.

Para la guerra más grande.

El primero en ser visto a través de la niebla era un hombre de estatura promedio vestido esencialmente de blanco, un uniforme semi-actual de hecho con un abrigo de color blanco, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de color blanco dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos café, tenía un rifle con un cristal de baja de perímetro con un pañuelo de color rojo amarrado en su mango que lo sostenía fuertemente en sus manos. El no tenía un aura, en cambio parecía ser invisible incluso cuando era visto por los magos presente. Sus ojos mostraban firmeza pura.

Había un hombre vistiendo una armadura griega, bajo su casco dejaba a la vista un saludable cabello castaño, tenía un arco a la mano que estaba hecho de un material muy fuerte tanto por su brillo como también por su aura, tenía una caja llena de flechas en su espalda y tenía un especie de capa de piel de león en su espalda. El miraba con seriedad a todos.

El otro era una mujer japonesa de cabello negro vistiendo un Kimono fino de color crema con rojo, desde ahí toda su apariencia era muy diferente ya que primero de todo tenía una cola reptil negra con espinas de color rojo, las manos de la mujer eran como garras de un dragon y parte de su piel visible eran de escamas como si fuera de un reptil. Sus ojos rojos de reptil miraban al aire con un brillo serio y amenazante.

Finalmente el último era un caballero en una armadura completa, de color plateado con marcas rojas oscura en su pecho, hombros y piernas, tenía una faja hecha de piel de algún animal, su casco tenía una abertura en forma de X. El caballero quito su casco mostrando que de hecho era una mujer, muy joven de hecho, de cabello rubio corto con un largo ahoge en la cabeza y ojos verdes pálido, ella sonrió con amabilidad pero eso no le quitaba la majestuosidad de su presencia.

Y entonces…

-Aahhh….-Soltaron al mismo tiempo un suspiro los Servants recién invocados. Sus presencias era palpable para los que los estaban observando, un aura de poder y habilidad que jamás puede ser replicado, no sin convertirse en un héroe de leyenda primero. Así los cuatros seres miraron a los maestros y con palabras bien dichas al mismo tiempo exclamaron:

-De acuerdo a la invocación, nos presentamos a nosotros mismos – **los Servants Rojos**. Nuestros destinos estarán entrelazados con el bando Rojo, y nuestras espadas serán vuestras espadas. Ganaremos la batalla y obtendremos la victoria.

* * *

 **Parte 3.**

 **Mansión Malfoy.**

-Cuatros Servants del bando rojo han sido invocados.

Voldemort se crio mientras la mujer entro a la habitación. Cuando supo las consecuencias del movimiento suicida de Severus estuvo libido de ira y furia, la oportunidad de obtener un deseo omnipotente fue arrebatado de sus manos e incluso ni podía hacer algo al gran grial ya que se traduciría toda la destrucción de la mitad de gran Bretaña, después de todo es pura energía condesada en forma física. Así que Voldemort no perdió el tiempo e invoco su propio Servant.

El inicialmente planeaba llamar a su antecesor Salazar Slytherin pero resulta que era imposible ya que el grial solo reconoce a héroes que al menos son reconocidos por una nación y desgraciadamente los cuatros fundadores aunque espíritus heroicos de hecho eran muy débiles para ser Servants en esta guerra del grial, así que Voldemort simplemente hizo el ritual de invocación, que llamaría entonces a un espíritu heroico que sería compatible o algo así y entonces con satisfacción logro la invocación, teniendo así a su Servant: **Caster de negro**.

Que ha sido un problema desde que ha sido invocada.

-¿Oh? ¿Sigues molesto, maestro? Vaya, pensar que lo dejaría caer pero veo que sigue resentido, como si de un niño que da una rabieta cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

-¡TU…! ¡MALDITA MUJER, YO…!

-¿Yo que, maestro? **¿Yo que…?-** Susurro Caster de negro con un aura de peligro absoluto llenar literalmente todo el bosque en donde se encuentra la mansión Malfoy. Lord Voldemort era arrogante y egocéntrico pero incluso el tenia que admitir que el aura de poder absoluto de Caster de negro era verdaderamente incomparable.

Y lo peor es que ella no parecía ser alguien poderoso.

Era una simple mujer de cabello negro largo con brillo purpura vistiendo un vestido largo de color negro con detalle de plata y hierro, tenía una capa que caía por su espalda dándole un aire de nobleza y en los dedos de sus manos descansaban anillos o manillas hechas de hierro en sus muñecas y otros metales dándole un aspecto rústicos, místicos y elegante. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la frialdad, inteligencia, poder y malicia pura.

Ella puede parecer un simple mago pero las apariencias engañan.

Era en verdad un ser de poder a niveles inhumanos y se demostró cuando ella fue invocada. Demostró porque para empezar ella era un espíritu heroico.

 _-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

 _-….. ¿Tenía que suceder algo?_

De hecho si, tenía que haber sucedido algo. La mujer al ser invocada por Voldemort de una exclamo que todos ellos eran sus siervos. Exclamando de una vez su supremacía. Tales palabras causaron que algunos se la tomaran mal y uno de sus Mortífagos más nuevos, el hijo de Mcnair creía, había hablado mal a Caster de negro y ella no se lo tomo bien. Con un simple susurro pronunciado por la mujer hizo que aquel joven Mortífago fuera vaporizado por un rayo de magia pura. Eso no fue lo más impactante sino que simplemente cuando Mcnair iba a tratar de vengar a su hijo lanzando la maldición asesina…..Caster simplemente la recibió de lleno.

 _-….. ¿Tenía que suceder algo?_

Eso fue lo que dijo la mujer como si nada. El terror de ver alguien sobrevivir la maldición imparable fue tremendo y más cuando el homúnculo Einzbern exclamo que los Servants son inmunes a la maldición asesina ¿Por qué? Porque aunque los Servants pueden actuar como personas normales, comer y dormir al final de todos son espíritus que solo obtienen forma física, no están realmente vivos en el sentido exacto de la palabra así que un hechizo que causa la muerte a espíritus que ya han muerto definitivamente no causaría nada. Y fue peor cuando Caster con solo ver el hechizo descifro un contra-hechizo y más para el Imperius y el Cruciatus en menos de diez minutos, Sip, el idiota de Mcnair intento usar las otras imperdonables para derrotar a la Servant de la magia pero como explico Caster:

- _Soy la dama absoluta de la magia, la más fuerte de todas y reconocida como tal…. ¡¿de verdad crees que puedes hacerle frente con tan patéticas habilidades a la mismísima_ **MORGANA LE FAY** _?!_

Si, Caster de negro de hecho era **Morgana le fay** , la bruja más famosa del mundo, la bruja media hermana del gran rey **Arturo Pendragon** , la mujer que era poseedora del título de la maga oscura más fuerte y famosa del mundo entero, el único que podía hacerle frente era **Merlin Ambrosius** por su fama mundial. Morgana era de por si poderosa debido a su fama global pero ella lo era aun mas ya que estaba en el país en donde su leyenda nació, en estar en gran Bretaña su habilidades y poder aumentan, cuando un espíritu heroico está en la nación en la que le vieron nacer reciben un impulso de poder sin igual, como tal si el héroe **Heracles** estuviera en Grecia entonces sería mucho más poderoso de lo que ya es.

Esto ya fue documentado cuando **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada** estuvo en Japón, en vida apenas fue un adolescente santo que por sí solo lidero una rebelión en la que aunque fracasó, fue un logro sin igual reconocido aun después de su muerte y por lo cual adquirió una gran fama en su nación, al ser un espíritu heroico su poder derivaba de su fama y como tal era muy poderoso y peor fue que estaba en la nación en donde nació así que recibió un impulso en poder tremendo. Si uno podía clasificar la cantidad de poder Amakusa Shirou Tokisada seria de rango C pero en Japón su rango seria de rango B+.

Así que Caster de negro tenía un poder que hacia el de Voldemort parecer el de un niño. Voldemort inicialmente intento usar un sellos de comandos pero Caster se lo impidió, aun hasta ahora Voldemort no sabía que hizo aquella mujer para evitar que el usara un hechizo de comando para la obediencia absoluta pero desde entonces él ha estado en un estado de enojo debido a falta de respeto de Caster pero por ahora él no tenía nada que hacer, el aguantara todas esas falta de respeto hasta que Caster haya perdido su uso. Después tendría su venganza.

-Nada mujer. _Maldita desgraciada._

-Bien, me alegro que sepas respetarme. De igual forma como ya le dije, el bando rojo ya ha invocado a cuatro Servants, mis códigos místicos han detectado su activación, he venido para saber tu movimiento a respuesta de esto.

-Tsk, no se para que quieres mi opinión sin ni quiera sigues mi ordenes, Caster, así que ¿de verdad que quieres?

-Simplemente veo factible que llamemos a los otros Servants del bando negro, si el enemigo decide atacarnos ahora podrías perder una gran parte de tu fuerza militar, maestro.

-Tsk, veo tu punto, Caster, pero no te olvides que mis Mortífagos han estado en la búsqueda de Harry Potter como también al maestro del último sello de comando, lo sabes muy bien.

-ah sí, el niño con quien estas obsesionado, vaya patética pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Maldita bruja!

-Hahahaha, ya, ya, maestro, simplemente veo que ese chico ya debe de estar con ese tal viejo Dumbledore, es lógico que alguien así "tan importante" no se dejaría sin supervisión.

-…

-Bueno, viéndolo de otra forma tus acciones son las correctas, eliminar a un enemigo potencial antes de tiempo es una buena medida y el maestro con los últimos sellos de comandos del bando negro es de verdad un comodín, así que sus acciones son las correctas maestro pero dejar que los potenciales maestros, excepto ese niño Draco, afuera podría ser peligroso ya que podrían ser asesinados y entonces el bando negro sufriría incluso antes de comenzar la batalla.

-….Grrrr ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Esto maestro…-Caster de negro señalo a un lado y Voldemort observo como desde la pared surgía un grupo notable de golems gigantes hechos de piedras, lodo negro y papel antiguo, eran de diferentes tamaños y formas pero se veían fuertes pero no eran los únicos, había unos que otros hombres y mujeres de cabello blanco y ojos rojos vistiendo trajes de batallas de color negro. Voldemort observo aquello con leve sorpresa e impresión. Caster sonrió satisfecha-….le presento mis **Golems Fay negros** y mis **Homúnculos caballeros**. Que he creado desde hace tres días.

-¡¿TRES DIAS?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡La creación de un homúnculo tomaría más de un mes y eso que no serian perfectos! ¡¿Cómo podrías haberlo hecho con tal rapidez?!

-Sencillo. Porque **soy la mejor** ….. **-** Sentencio con confianza absoluta Caster de negro sacando de los nervios a Voldemort. Porque no era arrogancia las palabras dichas por Caster de negro sino que fueron dichas como si en realidad se trataba de una certeza absoluta. Porque ella era un héroe mundial y eso era explicación suficiente.

Para empezar en entender esa afirmación hay que saber que los héroes mundiales son aquellos que son reconocidos por todo el mundo, incluso por los ignorantes del folklore y la mitología, saben de esos héroes simplemente porque se hablan de ellos en incluso en las conversaciones más mundanas y esos héroes son:

 **Heracles** , **Rey Arturo, Aquiles, Siegfried, Hipólita, Hattori Hanzo, Lancelot, Robín Hood** entre otros héroes mientras también se reconocen a otros villanos como **Jack The Ripper, Mordred, Paris y Medusa** entre muchos otros mas, así que si, un espíritu heroico de tal talla como estos se esperan que sean poderosos y más que el pensamiento de la palabra bruja siempre termina ya sea con Morgana en el mismo pensamiento aseguraba que su poder estuviera fuera de lo ordinario, en total junto a Merlin, era el espíritu heroico de la magia más famoso, así que se espera que su hechicería sería capaz de romper el sentido común y llegar a la categoría del porque para empezar estos hombres y mujeres se convirtieron en **Espíritus heroicos.**

Seres que han superado al poder de la humanidad porque eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Hahaha, no esté tan sorprendido maestro, porque esto es nada, simplemente un pequeño grupo que he hecho solo para tener una línea de defensa aquí mientras su Mortífagos están haciendo de las suyas, no, el número exacto que he hecho son en total 300 golems y 50 homúnculos, la mayoría de las cuales ya han sido enviados fuera para varias misiones.

Voldemort no escucho lo último, el número que el dio Caster de negro le paralizo.

-¿Dijiste 300….? ¿c-como….? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?

-Con mi habilidad **territorio de creación** que la clase Caster me concede he logrado muchos milagros, maestro. Yo obtengo la habilidad de convertir en un lugar en mi taller, un lugar en donde puedo hacer magia imposible, así que con los materiales que me diste pude producir mis golems en tiempo record aunque no es que fuera difícil, el problema fueron los homúnculos, por la falta de materiales no podía crear buenos homúnculos pero me encantan superar esas limitaciones, al final lo logre usando parte de uno de mis Noble Fantasmas. _Después de todo, mi querido Mordred fue un homúnculo perfecto._ Aunque cuando use plenamente mi Noble fantasma le avisare de antemano, maestro, porque necesitare magia y a gran cantidad.

-Oh.

Un **Noble fantasma**. Es el arma de guerra o poder o habilidad de un espíritu heroico en la cual pueden tener ciertas habilidades o tales, es el objeto de orgullo o característica de un Servant que muy bien podría definirle, era su orgullo y marca de su leyenda.

Hay una razón del porque para empezar a los Servants se le pone en clase como Archer o Rider, eso es debido para ocultar el nombre del Servant, ya que al revelar el nombre también podría revelarse secretos o debilidades o habilidades a los enemigos y eso entra con los nobles fantasmas ya que los Servants no andan mostrando o mencionado el nombre de sus nobles fantasmas o tratar de evitar a llegar a tales extremos porque algunos nobles fantasmas terminan contando la identidad del Servant al enemigo y eso sería peligroso.

Se explica con una situación dada:

Un Servant de la clase Rider lucha contra un grupo de enemigos y entonces invoca una carroza manejada por dos dragones de fuegos ¿Qué espíritu heroicos posee tal Noble fantasma? Con una buena investigación uno termina encontrando que la identidad de ese Servant de la clase Rider es de hecho **Medea** , la bruja de la traición, que en vida uso una carroza manejada por los dragones de Colquida enviado por su abuelo: el titán **Helios**.

Así que sabiendo su identidad se sabe que ella es una mujer engañosa y manipuladora por lo que haría que uno fuera cauto contra ella, que es capaz de usar magia debido a que fue ser sacerdotisa de **Hécate** , la diosa principal de la magia en el panteón griego, por lo que uno estaría listo contra ataques mágicos y además se sabía de su trágica historia con el héroe **Jasón** , se puede idear un plan en donde con ilusiones y engaños haría a Rider, Medea, a pensar que se encontró con Jasón y en su estado de furia y descuido podría ser asesinada fácilmente.

Este es un ejemplo de cómo el saber el nombre de un espíritu heroico podría volverse problemático porque se sabría todo del enemigo.

Pero Caster es diferente.

-Hahahaha ¿aun molesto en que no te diga de que se trata mis nobles fantasmas, cierto, maestro?-Pregunto con una voz burlona Caster de negro, cierto, Voldemort quiso saber de los nobles fantasma de Caster pero esta se negó e incluso afirmo que no importaba decirle al final de todo debido a una sola cosa: aun cuando use sus nobles fantasmas no le afectaría.

Eso es debido a que sus nobles fantasmas no tiene prueba que muestre cuál es su identidad, por lo tanto Caster puede usarlos cuanta veces se le dé la gana y Aun así nadie sabrá de quien era ella e incluso si lo hicieran no importaría, porque en su leyenda no había debilidad visible en sus poderes. Lo único malo es que aunque Caster era poderosa y más que esté en su nación de origen la verdad sus nobles fantasmas no son de combate directo ¿pero eso ha detenido antes a Morgana le fay? No, jamás lo ha hecho. Después de todo usar a otros para pelear sus batallas siempre ha sido su marca personal.

Voldemort le lanzo una mirada de ira a Caster.

-Calla maldita bruja, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

-Oh bu, bu, que pena contigo, maestro. Bueno, ya que, creo que es mejor centrarnos en el problema principal; el bando rojo.

-….. ¿Dijiste cuatro Servants?

-De hecho. Estamos indefenso ante el bando rojo, necesitamos nuestros aliados, maestro, esto no es discutible.

-…..Tus golems y—

-Como le he dicho, ya me he encargado de ello, hice estos golems y homúnculos como un grupo de guardaespaldas pero también he enviado a un montón para misión de espionaje y cacería, no hay necesidad de tener lejos a sus Mortífagos, es mejor que vengan y que los maestros escogidos llamen a sus Servants ¿no crees que es sabio?

-…..Maldita bruja…-Siseo con furia contenida Voldemort al pensamiento de hacer algo para otros pero Caster tenía razón, era la mejor opción. Con eso dicho y sin decir nada más Voldemort se levantó de su trono y salió de su habitación para llamar a sus seguidores y preparar nuevamente el círculo de invocación para los nuevos Servants.

Caster observo a la mitad de los golems fay y homúnculos irse con Voldemort mientras los restantes se fundieron en las paredes y desapareciendo dejando a la Servant de la magia sola en aquella habitación. Ya sintiendo que estaba sola la expresión burlona y maliciosa de Caster cambio a una de seriedad pura y el aire mismo se crispo ante el cambio de humor de la Servant.

- _Y pensar que mi control sobre mi maestro es tan débil me causa una gran ira. Definitivamente mi maestro tiene una gran cantidad de poder para haber resistido a mis_ _ **ojos místicos de persuasión**_ _…_ -Pensó Caster de negro recordando en como evito que su maestro malgastara un sello de comando en controlarla. Ella tenía ojos místicos que le permitía influir hasta cierto punto a una persona con solo su mirada, era como la habilidad **Carisma** , solo que se centra en una forma de magia de control mental indetectable debido a que es más un poder de persuasión de presencia que de control mental en específico, por lo que la magia del afectado no detecta algo raro en su comportamiento. Con esta habilidad más la habilidad Carisma de rango E de Caster asegura que ella tenga un culto leal a su persona.

Morgana le fay encontraba asqueroso y monstruoso a su maestro, un hombre vil que es tan arrogante que mataría sin dudar a aquellos que ofenden su orgullo y hacer errores solo por su estúpido ego, el peor maestro que ella podría haber tenido y peor que era líder de un culto de asesinos en serie y terroristas.

Ella veía mejor para su esfuerzo para la guerra tener control en su maestro pero aun con sus defectos, Voldemort ha demostrado que posee una fuerte resistencia para no ser afectado totalmente por el poder de los ojos místicos de Caster como también su habilidad de Carisma, ya se nota como de desafiante era Voldemort pero hasta ahora Caster ha logrado ganar todas las discusiones con su maestro….pero ¿hasta cuándo? Eso era un problema para ella y todos los esfuerzos para la guerra. Definitivamente debía de acelerar sus planes y todo comenzara cuando los otros Servants del bando negro estén invocados.

* * *

 **Un par de hora después.**

 **En otra parte.**

-¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto?...-Augusta Longbottom mirto con suspicacia y análisis la marca roja en forma de una flor en la mano izquierda de su nieto, Neville. Otra persona y habría pensado que era un tatuaje pero Augusta conoce bien a su nieto y sabía bien que lo que sea que sean esas marcas de seguro no son cosa normales, incluso para los estándares mágicos. Viendo una vez esas marcas hablo a Neville-…. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando obtuviste estas marcas, Neville?

-…Viendo una foto de mis padres…

-…..Ya veo. Bueno…..yo creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí mientras voy el grimorio de la familia, quizás ahí haya información sobre esto, puedo ser anciana pero puedo reconocer un fenómeno único mágico y estas marcas me dan mala espina—

¡THOCK! ¡THOCK!

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será…? Neville, ve por el bastón familiar…..en estos tiempos oscuros es mejor estar preparados…-Sentencio con frialdad Augusta y su nieto sin decir nada fue a cumplir con esa orden.

Ya al poco rato bajando hacia la entrada principal, Augusta sostenía un bastón antiguo que era la reliquia más fuerte y antigua de la familia Longbottom, un arma que permite manejar la magia mejor que una varita pero como era un tesoro familia solo se usaba en grave crisis y considerando que la maldita torturadora de Alice y Frank Longbottom anda suelto por ahí, es mejor prevenir que curar, Neville también estaba armado, el estaba usando la varita de su madre, si bien no parece mucho la verdad es que aquella varita no tiene el trace, por lo que Neville podía usar magia sin que el ministerio se entere. Así que con un hechizo de Augusta la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista….

-Oh hola, disculpe si no traje un pudin de chocolate como una invitada, venia de prisa, lástima que tengamos Gwoloums por todas partes.

A Luna Lovegood usando…solamente su ropa interior.

Augusta miro sospechosamente a su colorado nieto.

-….No sé cómo pero sé que de una manera u otra, esto es culpa tuya, nieto mío.

* * *

 **Media hora después.**

-Lo siento en verdad, es que tuve que decirle muchas cosas a Neville rápido….que olvide poner mi ropa….-Dijo como si nada Luna vestida con uno de los vestido viejos de una prima de Neville. El mencionado aún seguía con la cara roja al ver el cuerpo atractivo, para él, de Luna. Augusta solo sobaba su frente murmurando sobre adolescentes cachondos y tarados. Los tres estaban en el salón principal tomando una taza de té esperando escuchar a Luna sobre cuál es la razón de su visita. Luna sonrío suavemente-….de verdad lo siento si la asuste, señora Longbottom.

-….Tsk, no hay problema niña, yo también fui joven, también cometí estupideces….pero en fin, ahora que estamos hablando con más calma ¿Qué es lo que te hizo venir desde tan lejos y semidesnuda para hablar con mi nieto?

La expresión de Luna cambio. Eso hizo a Neville tensarse.

Jamás había visto a Luna tan seria.

Daba miedo.

-Antes de explicarles sobre…..lo que ocurre deben de prometerme jamás decirle esto a otras personas….usualmente este secreto solo se ha dicho a personas que entran en matrimonio con quienes son partes de mi familia y aunque encuentro lindo a Neville, soy muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio.

Neville se sonrojo pero no comento nada al asunto. Luna seguía seria.

Esto no era algo de juego.

-Pero la situación es peor de lo que parece y si tengo que contar mi secreto familiar para que entiendas lo grave que la próxima guerra entonces que así sea…-comento seriamente Luna haciendo que Neville temblara aun más ante las cripticas palabras de la joven Lovegood. Augusta igual estaba alerta, no era un secreto para todos que la familia Lovegood siempre ha sido un poco fuera de lo normal. Incluso en los tiempos en donde ella conoció al abuelo de Xenophilus, Augusta recordaba lo muy anormal que era el hombre y su familia, incluso para los estándares de los magos. Entonces Luna hablo lentamente-…..mi familia son descendientes de hadas.

Silencio absoluto envolvió la sala.

Neville y Augusta parpadearon sorprendidos. Hadas. Eso explicaba mucho. Para empezar a entender como tal afirmación respondió a muchas dudas se necesita saber un poco de historia, comenzando con una regla en especial: la magia más poderosa es de la creencia, incluso para magos o no, la creencia es un poder superior. Cuando se cree algo con tanto anhelo, con tanto poder y con tanta fe eso causa muchas anormalidades y milagros en todo el mundo.

Los dioses son el resultados de las oraciones y creencias de la humanidad desde tiempo antiguos, creyendo que los fenómenos naturales son sucesos creado por seres superiores hizo que la naturaleza diera forma a esas existencias, no solo a los dioses sino eventos u otras criaturas únicas como los primeros dragones, demonios e incluso las hadas, que han sido marcado a través de la historia tanto mágica como normal.

Las hadas no son simple seres humanoides con alas que todos piensan que son, no, eran más que esos, eran seres de gran poder, misterio y por sobre toda: inhumanidad. Las hadas no son humanas, son seres que tienen sus propias reglas, conducta y sociedad ajena a la percepción humana y peor que son seres que su propio cuerpo es capaz de alterar el espacio-tiempo, después de todo los Time-Turner pueden afectar el tiempo en un modo y solo es posible con el uso de polvo de hadas.

Simple polvos.

¿Qué poderes haría uno con las alas o lágrimas de hadas? Tal es su peligrosidad y anormalidad.

Por ser seres que rompen las barreras y leyes de espacio-tiempo es obvio que ellos viven en una existencia más allá de la vista humana. Se recuerda que la espada **Excalibur** fue hecha por la misma dama del lago, **Nimue** , quizás la hada más famosa del mundo, en Avalon usando la esencia de la esperanza de la humanidad y con materiales imposible de ser usados por manos humanas y Excalibur no es solo una simple espada, es literalmente una fuente de luz cristalizada que siempre alcanzara la victoria. Una de las mejores y más poderosa arma del mundo que jamás se ha hecho y solo fue hecha por las hadas.

Así que la afirmación de Luna era posible para responder un montón de preguntas que no habían sido contestadas anteriormente, se podía explicar su aptitud, con un gramo del poder de un hada recorriendo en su sangre era obvio que tuviera peculiaridades inhumanas; como ver seres que otros humanos no son capaces de ver o comprender, ser capaz de ser perceptiva a muchas situaciones imposibles, falta de reacción al peligro, pequeños tics nerviosos raros, gran cantidad de magia notable, percepción diferente a la humana y un aura casi indetectable que repelía a la mayoría de los humanos.

Solo los que son lo más puros son capaces de interactuar con ella. Incluso los libros para niño dan ejemplos de eso. Se explica porque solo Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom están tan encantado con Luna, ellos eran buenos chicos, aun con el sufrimiento en su infancia aun se mantienen parcialmente puros a diferencias de otras personas que poseen egoísmo en sus corazones, así que a diferencias de los otros no veían nada de malo en Luna aun con su ascendencia no humana.

Neville hablo de improvisto.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Luna, jamás pensaría mal de ti, eres mi amiga, nunca lo dudes-Hablo Neville con una firmeza que sorprendió a su abuela. Luna asintió con una sonrisa amorosa, cierto, había mucha discriminación y racismo a aquellos con genes no-humanos aunque sean de ancestros muy antiguos así que los presentes sabían porque Luna hablo sobre su linaje como si fuera un secreto: porque podría ser víctima de discriminación e intimidación, peor de lo que ya sufría en Hogwarts de hecho y peor que su linaje tiene rastro de poder de hadas.

Ella era una rareza así que era obvio que sería perseguida solo para ser estudiada a fondo, ejemplo de ellos seria las personas miembros del departamento del misterio u otra organización con intereses no amigables. Augusta asintió poco después a la declaración de su hijo.

-Soy muy vieja para preocuparme sobre esto y lo otro así que no pensare mal de ti, señorita, aunque…..sobre eso que solo les dice a la pareja de matrimonio me trae un poco de curiosidad. Quizás pueda hacer un contrato….Mmm…-Augusta sobo su barbilla pensativa considerando comenzar a planear una futura boda. Luna y Neville se sonrojaron nerviosos entendiendo las implicaciones de la mujer mayor.

Augusta sacudió su mano despejando cualquier nerviosismo causada por su declaración.

-Tranquilo, niños, eso será para después….muy bien señorita Lovegood, puedo adivinar que la razón del porque ha venido tiene que ver con sus genes de hadas, sabemos bien que las hadas tienen poderes que rompen las barreras de espacio-tiempo como el físico mágico Emiya Noritaka comento en su obra hace décadas atrás, así que puedo suponer….que tuvo una visión del futuro ¿cierto?

Luna se mantuvo quieta por un segundo antes de asentir.

Augusta suspiro hastiada.

-¿Qué horror fue lo que viste, señorita Lovegood?

-…vi algo que paso pero definitivamente es algo que quizás podía definir el destino de este mundo y todo puede ser explicado con estas marcas…-Comento Luna mostrando en el dorso de su mano izquierda un tatuaje en forma de tres alas de hada de color rojo. Uno similar al de Neville que lo mostro parpadeando a la vez. Neville y Augusta sabían que la conversación tenía que ver sobre el sello que ambos jóvenes tenían.

Así Luna comenzó a explicar sobre la gran guerra del grial y la batalla que habrá entre la fuerza del bando rojo y el bando negro ¿Cómo sabia de eso? Como descendiente de un hada en momentos raros e importantes Luna tenia visiones de eventos aleatorios, la mayor parte de estos se mostraban años atrás incluso antes de que sucediera, eso es como Luna sabia alguna de las cosas que le sucederían a Harry y como no se sorprendía que sufría acoso escolar en Hogwarts pero la visión que tuvo fue uno que paso en el pasado, ósea, hace tres días, en donde Dumbledore explicaba con calma y precisión sobre la gran guerra del grial a la orden del fénix, así que si, Luna sabia sobre la guerra del grial y ella se movió directamente hacia la mansión Longbottom debido a que ella era muy buena en la adivinación, teniendo visiones reales después de todo, por lo que averiguar quién sería otro maestro no fue tan difícil y más con uno que esta tan relacionado a su vida.

Cabe decir que ambos Longbottom estaban sorprendidos.

No, Augusta parecía que iba a hiperventilar.

-¿!4 espíritus heroicos? Se tiene pruebas increíbles de lo devastadores que puede ser un espíritu heroico ¿y van a llamar a tantos? Dios…definitivamente hiciste bien en venir hacia acá tan rápido como pudiste, joven Lovegood. Haz hecho bien.

-No hay necesidad de agradecimiento, señora Lovegood…..en realidad quiero pedirle disculpa, por venir aquí he puesto la vida de Neville en peligro… de ver—

-¿Poner en peligro a mi nieto, dices niña? No, nos diste la oportunidad de cumplir con algo que hemos deseado por tanto y tanto tiempo…..nos diste **Justicia** ….-Sentencio oscuramente Augusta y junto a su nieto un aura de ira iracunda les rodeo mientras sus expresiones se volvían fría mirando al vacio. Luna tembló ante sentir, gracias a su parte hada, el cambio del ambiente. Ella supo sin pedir explicación de lo que los Longbottom estaban pidiendo.

Era un dolor que no había sanado. Era una afrenta que jamás ha sido limpiada. Era un insulto que les escocía la piel de la ira. Era venganza. Venganza de aquella que les quito los más preciado. Una anciana solitaria que le quitaron a su hijo y yerna. Un niño que no creció sin padres. Unos padres más muertos que vivos. Y la causa de tal sufrimiento se limitaba a reírse como si nada. Bellatrix Lestrange era quien ellos realmente deseaba hacer pagar.

Era obvio que Bellatrix sería un maestro del bando negro por ser la mano derecha del señor oscuro y era tiempo para que se haga justica. Que se haga venganza y en la gran guerra del grial eso será posible. Y Luna sabía que no habría nada que detuviera a Neville a cazar a la causante del mal que tienen sus padres. Era inevitable en realidad. Pero….

-…aun así pelearía a tu lado porque es lo correcto, Luna, nunca dudes o pienses que me has hecho mal, porque al final de todo pelearía en esta guerra, incluso si estuviera en el bando rojo o no, pelearía porque creo en los ideales de mis amigos, en proteger a los inocentes de los Mortífagos. Así que no tienes nada que disculparte.

Si, la ira y el odio habitan en el corazón de Neville. Pero él no se dejaba consumir por ello. El no sería como Bellatrix. Si es por un bien mayor entonces sería capaz de tirar su rabia y odio sin dudar, porque para él, las otras personas son mas importante que una mezquina venganza, por ello lo llaman justicia, porque no están obsesionados con acabar a quien más odian. Luna sonrió levemente.

-…Por eso se que eres un gran chico, Neville. Definitivamente has cambiado mucho.

-Ni que lo digas-Ya habiendo dejando a un lado sus sentimientos oscuros, Augusta ya calmada miraba con orgullo brillando en sus ojos a su nieto. Ya no era el niño tímido que era antes. Ahora era un hombre. Un hombre con un propósito. Augusta giro para ver a Luna-…..entonces no hay nada más que decir más que solo prepararse para la invocación de esos llamados Servants.

-Pienso igual, señora Longbottom, será mejor que lo hagamos de una vez, Neville ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces niños, levantarse que tenemos que hacer un poco de investigación para el ritual de la invocación de sus Servants, el tiempo es oro.

Dicho así la anciana salió de la habitación junto a los dos jóvenes hacia la biblioteca familiar con un único objetivo en mente: llamar a sus Servants.

* * *

 **En otra parte.**

 **Nurmengard: ubicado entre Bosnia y Herzegovina.**

Podía sentir la marca en su mano izquierda. No había mucha luz en aquella celda y peor que la marca era de color negro pero podía sentirla. Podía sentir su magia. Esta prisión era de verdad tenebrosa, je, el sabia muy de ello porque después de todo el la hizo, Nurmengard tiene una cualidad única en donde los prisioneros pueden sentir su magia pero no pueden hacer algo con ella, no sin darle algo del exterior y ahora él tenía algo que le permitía utilizar, de alguna manera, su magia interna.

Él no se exalto.

Durante tres días y medios ha estado reflexionando sobre esa marca y sobre su vida. El no tenía lamentaciones en su vida. Claro, había cosas que no le gustaban, como su derrota ante el que fue su amigo, la muerte de la hermana de este y la pérdida de sus fieles camaradas pero no se lamentaba, porque él no era estúpido o arrogante aun cuanto lo demuestre, el sabe que estas cosas suceden. Lamentarse no ayuda en nada. Lo que hay en él es la voluntad de seguir. De seguir con su sueño.

Su sueño de un mundo mágico mejor.

El no era hipócrita o crédulo en afirmar que era una buena persona. El fue el mago tenebroso de su época. El más letal mago oscuro de la historia le decían de hecho. El fue un ser oscuro y lo sigue siendo de hecho pero su objetivo final no era malvado.

Su deseo era un mundo en donde la magia no tenía que estar oculta. Un mundo en donde los sueños y esperanzas sean cosas de importancias nuevamente, un mundo en donde los magos son nuevamente adorados como en los tiempos mitológicos, en un mundo en donde criaturas son protegidas y respetadas, un mundo en donde solos los poderosos son capaces de ser hombres y mujeres de leyendas, en vez de inútiles o perezosos que usan un arma para ganar poder.

El tenía un simple deseo: una nueva era de dioses, héroes y magia. Y él quería que los que son como él, dioses en carne humana, dotados con el poder de la magia y ser los seres más fuerte del mundo estén en la jerarquía superior ¿no es eso lo que se basa la ley de la naturaleza? En donde el fuerte siempre prevalece ¿Qué hay de malo en su sueño? No lo había y muchos siguieron sus ideales en crear un mundo en donde los magos pueden hacer y crear lo que quieran a la luz del sol, no ocultar sus dones y que permitan que una nueva época de inicio. Eso era lo único que quería.

Pero Gellert Grindelwald fue derrotado al final de todo.

Acepto su derrota como algo más de la vida que no se pudo evitar.

Así que no tenía lamentaciones.

Solo aun tenia las ganas de cumplir sus sueños.

Quizás…

-Con esta marca quizás pueda…..-Murmuro quizás por primera vez en décadas el que fue el mago oscuro de la época anterior a Voldemort. Y entonces concentro magia en el sello de comando, que una vez le pertenecieron a Severus Snape, en su mano y fue al minuto que sintió un cambio, no solo en si mismo sino en su propia celda, un circulo de invocación de algún tipo apareció en el suelo lejos de su posición y un aura de energía pura comenzaba a concentrarse más y más por mientras Grindelwald daba más y más de su propia magia a lo que sea que ese sello hace.

Así observaba como la luz de aquel sello aumentaba por minuto a minuto hasta que esta estallo en una onda de energía de viento y magia. Fue al poco tiempo después de que Grindelwald miro a través de la niebla de lo que sea que sucedió en aquel lugar y encontró que había alguien que no había estado ahí anteriormente.

Era un hombre impresionante.

Era un hombre de cabello blanco corto en puntas y piel morena bronceada con un punto rojo en la frente, vestía una armadura magistral de color negro con dorado que brillaba con fuerza y majestuosidad, tenía una faja india en su cadera y en una de sus manos descansaba una lanza o más bien un tridente con el metal de tres puntas siendo de color azul, se podía sentir o ver incluso que esa arma era de categoría divina y ser capaz de causar una gran destrucción, mientras que en la otra mano era una lanza larga de color dorada con negro y rojo, esta tenía un especie de taladro en la punta con grandes detalles indios en toda la lanza, su aura era quizás las mas terrorífica que el mago oscuro jamás había sentido.

Grindelwald tuvo que luchar con el sentimiento de desviar la mirada, tal era la presencia de este hombre que le hacía sentir como un insecto en su presencia, no era desprecio o arrogancia de parte de aquel lancero, no, sino su presencia era tal que aquellos que lo miraban se sentía inferiores solo porque si. Porque era un ser superior.

Pero Grindelwald no giro la mirada.

Él era mejor que la simple y ordinaria chusma, él fue el mago oscuro tenebroso de su época, que enfrento a batallones y sobrevivió sin tener herida alguna, su derrota y posterior encarcelamiento no ha quitado el orgullo guardado en su oscuro corazón, por ello no aparto la mirada, porque él no era un mosquito insignificante que se inclinaba a otros. Eso pareció notar el lancero porque sonrió aprobatoriamente.

-Me agrada que tenga un maestro que no sea un lame botas, te has ganado un poco mi respeto, maestro. Déjenme que me presente: soy el Servant **Lancer de negro** y he venido a la llamada de su convocatoria, peleemos juntos y obtengamos la victoria absoluta.

Entonces el llamado Lancer de negro miro la celda e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Parece que ha terminado en una mala situación, maestro, yo sugiero que mejor nos vayamos de este lugar, para que así tenga la libertad que de seguro desea ¿no?

Grindelwald no sabía quién era aquel sujeto. No sabía qué era lo que hablaba o deseaba con él.

Otra persona en su situación se habría alarmado o asustado pero no Grindelwald.

Él no era un hombre normal.

Él tendría sus respuestas con más calma cuando haya escapado. Parece que hay una manera de quizás poder cumplir con su deseo después de todo. Y seria horas después que se sabría que hubo una primera fuga en Nurmengard.

Por el mismo fundador ni menos.

* * *

 **Un par de horas después.**

 **En otra parte.**

-Gracias profesor Lupin, me alegro que mis padres ya no estarán en peligro, no sé que habría hecho para mantener su seguridad a salvo.

-No fue una molestia señorita Granger y por favor, deja de decirme profesor, no lo he sido desde hace casi tres años.

-oh…bueno…-Murmuro Hermione mientras veía a Remus Lupin junto a Mundugus Fletcher escoger sus pertenecías para así ayudarle su movilización a la madriguera hasta que tengan un lugar mejor para los cercanos a Harry y la orden del fénix. Aunque se puede suponer que al final de todo será en Hogwarts.

Sus padres habían sido enviados por vía de un Traslador mágico internacional a un pequeño pueblo en América, gracias a Dumbledore que consiguió ayuda del ministro Rufus Scrimgeour y no solo eran los padres de Hermione que serian sacados del país sino muchas familias con hijos de Muggles en ellos ya se encontraban ya sean en Francia o Australia debido a que esos son países que son fuertemente en contra de aptitudes racistas en diferentes ministerio mágicos de algunos países.

Dumbledore previo que la gran guerra del grial podría poner en una grave situación en el gobierno mágico de Inglaterra y quizás Hogwarts no abra ese año, así que se aseguro que los hijos de Muggles tuvieran un lugar seguro lejos de la influencia de los partidarios de los Mortífagos, ya que con la guerra del grial sería sumamente peligroso para los hijos de Muggles y su familias estando en el país y peor sin alguna clase de protección.

Eso no lo sabía exactamente Hermione, para ella solo sus padres salieron del país para estar seguro mientras ella iba a la orden del fénix con sus amigos Harry y Ron, aunque uno no puede evitar preguntarse… ¿Por qué ella se le permitió quedarse en gran Bretaña y ser parte de la orden? Es simple…

La marca roja en su mano izquierda demuestra su importancia en el siguiente conflicto.

- _¿Por qué tiene que ser los niños que tienen que cargar con tal responsabilidad?-_ Se preguntaba con pena y un poco de pavor Remus al ver esa marca en la mano de Hermione. Dumbledore había información, después de una intensa sesión para asegurarse que no hubiera espía en la orden del fénix, sobre la gran guerra del grial.

Saber que espíritus heroicos iban a ser invocados era ya una sorpresa pero que Harry iba a ser un maestro y que iba a luchar en el frente de la batalla causo mucha discusión y desgano entre algunos miembros de la orden, Remus y la familia Weasley siendo los partidarios principales pero Dumbledore callo sus quejas debido a que la decisión de competir era puramente de Harry y el tenia que respetar las decisiones del joven Potter, la discusión estaba en un sentido en suspenso, Molly Weasley tenía la idea de convencer a Harry en dejar la tarea de ser un maestro a un adulto responsable pero Remus creía que Harry posiblemente se niegue, era hijo de Lily después de todo, de terco tiene mucho.

Pero ahora eso no importaba porque Hermione termino como otra maestra del bando rojo.

A Remus le molestaba que alguien tan joven e inocente como Hermione tengan que meterse en algo tan horrible como la guerra aunque era inevitable, siendo una hija de Muggles, que estaría involucrada ya quiera o no. El no se explicaba porque de todas las personas son escogidos lo que son prácticamente niños e incluso Remus se pregunto porque él no fue escogido si el tenia un deseo que quisiera que se cumpliera pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada más que llevar a Hermione a algún lugar seguro y quizás ahí hablar sobre qué hacer con los sellos de comandos. Aun no le gustaba todo el asunto.

-Sera mejor irnos, no es seguro seguir aquí….-Hablo Mundugus con seriedad y nerviosismo, después de todo aun cuando se han sacado a más del 70% de las familias con hijos de Muggles del país aun ha habido actos de vandalismo y terrorismo de los mortífagos y sus simpatizantes por lo que un ataque a la casa de la reconocida mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió era muy lógico.

Que no se haya hecho antes el traslado era porque la orden ya estaba bastante ocupada con el traslado de las otras familias y demás asuntos.

Mundugus no era un luchador pero el podía decir que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, sus instinto de ladrón se lo estaban diciendo. Remus parpadeo y alzo la mirada olfateando el aire con cuidado, siendo un hombre lobo tenía sus ventajas y pudo detectar con su sentido del olfato algo fuera de lo normal: un olor a piedra vieja y un olor que no podía identificar pero que no parecía natural.

El saco su varita con alarma siendo seguido por Mundugus, el mago ladrón tomo del brazo a la sorprendida Hermione y trato de activar el Traslador maldiciendo posteriormente al encontrar que no funcionaba, dedujo que había un campo limitado Anti-aparición y anti-Traslador, lo usual para cuando hay un ataque. Mundugus ahora estaba en verdad asustado.

-¡No podemos huir! ¡Maldición, nos alcanzaron los mortífagos!-Exclamo asustado el mago ladrón causando que Remus y Hermione jadearan de sorpresa y sin más salieran corriendo porque sabían que iban a ser atacados y no se equivocaron.

Ellos estando en el patio de la casa Granger fueron atacados por una forma muy inusual, porque literalmente la casa de los Granger estallo por obra de un grupo compuesto de al parecer golems negros con un pequeño grupo de hombres albinos, la casa literalmente fue destruida por la embestida de aquel grupo o al parecer estos ya estaban ocultos y solo esperaban atacar por sorpresa.

Remus se alarmo al más no poder al ver aquellos golems y hombres albinos, sabían que eran enemigos aunque no entendía porque no había mortífagos pero decidió no perder el tiempo pensando las cosas y tomo desde la cintura a Hermione, sorprendiendo a la joven, para correr más rápido agradeciendo aun mas sus malditos dones de hombre lobo.

Mundugus en cambio lanzaba esferas de pirotecnia ilegales que él tenía consigo para momentos como ese, para causar distracción a sus enemigos y surtieron efecto en un cierto sentido. El lanzo unos que otros hechizos pero los golems lo resistieron con fuerza y los hombres albinos disparaban ráfagas de energía mágica que por suerte los dos adultos esquivaban aunque sabían que la suerte no les salvara para siempre.

-¡LLAMA LA ORDEN, FLETCHER!-Grito con urgencia Remus disparando un Incendius hacia el grupo que le perseguía, ganando unos segundos valioso pero no era suficiente, Mundugus hizo lo que se ordeno pero desgraciadamente eso fue lo que le costó.

¡ZAZ!

-¡Urgh!...-Una gran pica de tierra surgió del suelo y había empalado a Mundugus a través del estomago, el hombre miro aquello con sorpresa mientras su varita caía al suelo siendo visto con horror y shock por Hermione y Remus.

Un hombre albino había usado alquimia para lograr tal ataque, el grupo de golems con gran velocidad rodearon a Hermione y Remus que se acercaron a Mundugus a intentar socorrerlo y los hombres albinos alzaron espadas o hachas apuntando a los dos magos mientras Mundugus caía al suelo tosiendo sangre faltando poco para su muerte.

-¡MALDICION!-Rugió Remus comenzado a disparar maldiciones y escudos mágicos contra el grupo que le atacaban pero estos no eran enemigos que simplemente podía enfrentar, un gran golem recibió los maleficios como si nada y levanto su puño dispuesto a matar Remus pero el hombre lobo uso un Bombarda destrozando la cabeza del golem, no lo destruyo, de hecho el golem siguió moviéndose aun sin tener una cabeza pero ese momento Remus aprovecho y se movió tomando a Hermione con él esquivando el ataque del golem.

¡THOCK!

-¡AUGH!-Mascullo adolorida Hermione junto a Remus al ser golpeados por un hechizo mágico de alguno de los hombres albinos, después de todo estaban rodeados y peor que estaban en una zona un poco más alejada que la población civil, en parte era bueno ya que con la destrucción de la casa Granger y una cuadra incendiada aseguraba que no habría Muggles heridos pero estaban a merced de sus captores y ahora que Mundugus se estaba muriendo no tenían forma para llamar refuerzo y peor con estas fuerzas de ataque despiadada.

-Ni- niña…..-Se escucho la voz de alguien y Hermione con esfuerzo miro como con dificultad Mundugus le lanzaba su varita y la joven Gryffindor la tomo pero ella observo que el hombre murió sin más ya habiendo agotado su última fuerza.

Hermione comenzó a llorar al notar el final del ladrón y con furia se levanto de rodillas del suelo apuntando a los golems y hombres albinos, ella concentro su energía mágica y sin notarlo, la marca en forma de un libro abierto dividido en tres partes brillaba con fuerza y como desde el suelo un circulo lentamente se estaba formado. Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de ira exclamo.

-¡SI VOY A CAER, ME LOS LLEVO CONMIGO, MALDITOS! ¡BOM—URK!-Su grito de ira se detuvo al sentir como su energía mágica era succionada de la nada, repentinamente el círculo mágico que había aparecido en el suelo comenzó a brillar con fuerza. Los golems negros y los hombres albinos ósea los homúnculos supieron que era lo que sucedía y mas al ver los sellos de comandos en la mano de Hermione, con urgencia se lanzaron para matar pero desde el circulo surgió una tormenta de viento que lanzo hacia atrás a los golems y homúnculos.

Hermione grito al sentir como más y más de su energía era tomada hasta que se detuvo y el vendaval de humo y viento se calmo dejando a la vista a una persona que no se encontraba ahí. Una presencia sin igual en poder y presencia que hablo directamente a Hermione con una voz suave perteneciente a la de un poderoso y majestuoso guerrero.

-He aquí, he respondido a tu llamado, Servant **Lancer de rojo** se presenta, le pregunto a usted ¿eres mi maestro?

La que hablo fue una mujer alta vistiendo una armadura vikinga de color morado con plateado, su casco tenia alas de metal blanco incluso a cada lado de su casco y bajo de dicho casco se mostraba una cabello largo de color violeta y ojos rojos, tenía a la mano una lanza semi-dorada cubierta de runas nórdicas y un escudo grande de color marrón con partes de plata, para terminar con su vestuario era una toga amarrada en su cintura y unas botas de combates con alas de metal blanco en sus tobillos.

Ella sonrió suavemente a Hermione esperando su respuesta, sabiendo que era su maestra porque ya vio los sellos de comandos en la mano de la joven maga pero quería que respondiera a su pregunta, fue entonces que noto los homúnculos y golems presentes, con el ceño fruncido en el rostro alzo su lanza haciendo que sus objetivos se pusieran tensos.

-Hola, soy Lancer. Han herido a mi maestra. Prepárense para morir.

¡FUSSSH!

Fue en la velocidad de un parpadeo para que Lancer se moviera y cortara en dos a varios golems con su lanza, no solo eso sino usando su escudo golpeo a varios homúnculos rompiendo sus huesos como si nada, ella entonces siguió golpeando y destrozando como si de papel fueran los golems, los homúnculos reaccionaron entonces y se lanzaron a una batalla contra Lancer de rojo pero la guerrera recibió sus ataques con su escudo sin sufrir alguna clase de herida y entonces lanzo con fuerza su lanza empalando a un homúnculo y destrozando a unos que otros golems, entonces desde la espalda de Lancer una formación de energía mágica se estaba formando…

-Vamos a ver como les hace frente a mi fuerza.

¡FASSSH!

Cuatros alas hechas de energía mágica se formaron en la espalda de Lancer y ella salió disparada desde el suelo hacia sus enemigos comenzando a golpearlos con un estilo único de pelea o usando su escudo como una forma para destrozar a golems o homúnculos, hasta que llego a donde estaba su lanza para después tomarla y con un giro destrozo mas y mas enemigo como si de papel se tratara, los homúnculos usaban alquimia o maleficios o lo que fuera pero aparte de protegerse con su escudo esos hechizos no hacían nada a Lancer, incluso aquellos que le golpeaban.

Entonces ella sostuvo con mucho más firmeza su lanza y giro en si misma antes de cortara los restantes golems y homúnculos como si de papel fuera gracias al poder de su lanza, ella alzo vuelo hacia el aire y con fuerza lanzo su lanza como si fuera una jabalina que al impactar al suelo causo una onda expansiva que destrozo los últimos golems en estar en pie. Lancer de rojo hizo un gesto con su mano libre y su lanza regreso desde el suelo hacia su mano.

Lancer entonces finalmente aterrizo a lado de Hermione y Remus, la mujer de la lanza miro como los restos de sus enemigos fueron prendido fuego y finalmente vuelto cenizas, ella dedujo que algunos de los golems y homúnculos escaparon pero supuso que debían de ser minoría así que no serian un problema.

-Mmmm, treinta enemigos en menos de un minuto….estos no son golems normales, solo con un golpe de mi puño debía de ser suficiente para acabar con ellos…en cambio tuve que usar mi lanza….definitivamente esto es obra de un Servant….entonces, ahora que estamos a salvo…

Lancer giro para hablar con Hermione.

-Maestra, deberíamos de…..oh…..-Se cayó Lancer de rojo al notar como su maestra temblaba y sollozaba al ver el cadáver de Mundugus mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza triste pero también mirándola con sorpresa y sospecha.

Lancer de rojo no se inmuto ante la vista del cadáver, siendo una guerrera legendaria la hacía inmune al shock de la vista de la muerte, ella no le dijo palabra de consuelo a su maestra ¿Por qué debería? Iban a la guerra, probablemente iba a ver la muerte de muchos otros. Ella solo miro sobre su hombro poniendo a prueba sus instintos por si algún enemigo podría estar cerca, después hablaría con su maestra, ahora lo importante era salir de aquel lugar y prepararse para la guerra.

Tenía un deseo que cumplir y hará lo que sea para que se cumpla.

* * *

 _ **Parte 4.**_

 **En otra parte: mansión Malfoy.**

En una mesa colocada cuidadosamente puesta en aquella habitación, se encontraba un tablero notable de ajedrez, era notable porque era muy diferente al normal por varias razones: habían solo 15 piezas presentes, siete para cada lado y una sola en el centro, un lado eran de color negro mientras que el otro era de color rojo y las piezas tenían las figuras de siete formas únicas: un caballero, un arquero, un lancero, un corredor, un mago, un asesino y un loco, para cada lado tenia esas siete figuras. La figura del centro era la de un rey. Esto claramente representaba a la gran guerra del grial con cada pieza representado las clases de los Servants.

Caster de negro miraba aquel código místico, una herramienta mágica para diferentes usos, en este caso saber el status de los Servants, quienes han sido invocados y quienes no, también servirá para saber en el futuro quienes serán los Servants muertos. La pieza del centro era claramente el quinceavo Servant, Ruler, el Servant de las reglas, quien será la figura imparcial y arbitraria de esta gran guerra.

Caster tomo en cuenta con frialdad que había piezas que brillaban demostrando los Servants que hasta ahora ya han sido invocados. Para el bando rojo se habían invocado: Saber de rojo, Lancer de rojo, Archer de rojo, Berserker de rojo y Assassin de rojo. Por mientras del bando negro habían invocado: Lancer de negro y Caster de negro. Su maestro, Voldemort, había estado furioso sobre cómo sus enemigos estaban a un paso adelante que ellos pero Caster lo calmo en decirle una fuerte verdad:

- _No. Son ellos los que están en desventajas, el único que es peligroso es Assassin de rojo porque él puede buscar y cazar a tus mortífagos, maestro, ellos tienen a sus Servants caballeros, cierto, pero tú tienes a un Caster, uno que está construyendo un ejército por cada hora que pasa. Ellos apenas han invocado a sus Servants pero nosotros tenemos la ventaja superior, así que no se alarme, maestro._

Caster tuvo que usar un derivado de uno de sus Nobles Fantasmas para así comenzar a crear un ejército para la futura confrontación, si, el bando rojo no tenía a su Caster así que no podían, aunque esperaba que nunca pudieran, armar su propio ejército. Sus golems y homúnculos eran débiles ahora pero con el tiempo podían ser tan fuertes que en número pueden abrumar a un Servant, los que les haría presa fácil para el bando negro.

Assassin de rojo será un peligro pero por suerte Caster ya había puesto poderosos y silenciosos campos limitados alrededor de la zona, ella tenía plena confianza de atrapar al Servant asesino si ocurre el caso de una confrontación, otro punto a considerar es que ya sabían que el que posee los sellos de comandos extras ya había llamado a un Servant, solo se limitaba a encontrar a Lancer de negro y así haría que uniera fuerza con los mortífagos. Simplemente tenía todo fríamente calculado.

- _Aunque definitivamente debo de mejorar a mis creaciones, caer así fue una decepción….-_ Caster podía conectarse telepáticamente con sus golems y así fue capaz de ver lo que era capaz de hacer Lancer de rojo. Sus golems y homúnculos fueron diezmados tan fácilmente que daba vergüenza, oh Caster esperaba su derrota sino lo que le molestaba fue que no duraron mucho, siendo ella una maga de gran talla eso golpeaba mucho su orgullo.

Pero no todo fue un fracaso, la verdad el descubrir la identidad de Lancer de rojo fue sumamente sencillo y ya estaba planeando crear contramedidas con la Servant de la lanza pero por ahora solo se limitara a recibir a los otros Servants del bando negro.

-Sera mejor que me vaya….-Murmuro en voz baja antes de volverse en modo astral y trapazar las paredes antes de volver a forma física a lado de sus maestros que observaba desde su trono como mortífagos de bajo rango creaba con diligencia el círculo de invocación.

Había en un altar tres objetos en específicos: un mechón de alguna clase de bestia, un pedazo de armadura muy antigua y un pedazo de hueso viejo. Eso no eran simples objetos; eran reliquias que están relacionadas con un héroe del pasado, eran catalizadores que servirán para ayudar a un maestro a llamar a un Servant en específico, era mejor escoger a un espíritu de leyenda que uno que al azar terminaría siendo un desperdicio.

Voldemort intento que buscaran reliquias de personajes mitológicos o heroicos como **Vlad tepes, Lycaon, Skuld, Oda Nobunaga, Calígula, Melenao** y **Lu Bu** siendo posibles poderosos Servants pero como estaban en una era en donde nadie le importa los restos históricos de hechos importante, entonces reliquias de esos guerreros son imposible de encontrar y eso que Voldemort ordeno que los buscaran para la mitad de un día.

Pero se lograron encontrar catalizadores de la más alta clase. Eso era algo. Voldemort no era aficionado a héroes, obviamente, pero necesitaba herramientas poderosas así que no objetó que catalizadores de héroes sean traídas, para el señor oscuro los Servants eran simples herramientas para ser usada a su deseo.

El señor oscuro miro al círculo con frialdad, esperando que de inicio al ritual, mientras Caster solo se limitara esperar. Los otros cinco maestros del bando negro estaban presentes: Alecto Carrow, Antoni dolovoh, Draco Malfoy, Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange. Era obvio porque estaban ahí, ellos eran quienes iban a llamar a los Servants.

De ellos solo Draco se veía nervioso, después de todo era el más joven y el único que se podía decir cuerdo en el mar de gente loca en aquella habitación pero por seguir sus creencias de sangre pura, le tocaba ser parte de los mortífagos, en un modo de decirlo él se lo busco.

Su nerviosismo y temor venia por una simple razón: Voldemort, después de todo, el hombre ya ha hecho cosas que le ha dejado marcado mental y emocionalmente al joven Malfoy, no quería ocasionar un fallo que posiblemente terminaría causando ya sea con su muerte instantánea o una ardua hora de tortura sin igual.

Entonces Voldemort hablo al ver el círculo de invocación terminado.

-Comiencen….-Siseo simplemente el mago oscuro y sus seguidores rápidamente tomaron posición, extendiendo sus respectivas manos en la cual brillaban sus sellos de comandos de color negro. Voldemort observo fríamente como el círculo comenzaba a brillar con fuerza. Los cincos maestros seleccionados sabían que era el momento y así al mismo tiempo comenzaron a exclamar:

" _Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el_ _ **Negro**_ _sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

Los mortífagos tenían experiencias en ser parte de rituales y cantos, después de todo, Voldemort ha hecho un montón de rituales para la búsqueda de más poder. Solo Draco le tomo tiempo para memorizarse el canto pero lo dijo con eficacia. Con el primer verso completo, el brillo del círculo mágico se incrementó, los asesinos seriales y un joven inocentes se mantuvieron firmes, por diferentes razones, claro está.

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

Voldemort y algunos otros sonrieron ansiosos por lo que iban a ver. Caster de negro solo se limito a soltar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, a la espera del inicio de sus propios planes.

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

Cuatros de los maestros hicieron una pausa en este momento para permitir que una de ellos siguiera con un canto propio.

" _Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos._

 _Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura._

 _Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."_

Bellatrix exclamo con alegría sádica aquellas palabras, un brillo de locura y éxtasis se mostraba en sus ojos. Era obvio que era adecuado para que el maestro de Berserker tenga que ser alguien que comparte el mismo modo de ver y actuar en la vida. La locura. Bellatrix era perfecta para ser la maestra de Berserker.

Y ahora se necesita el último verso. Sus energías mágicas estaban siendo tomadas. El brillo y viento era intenso en aquella habitación. Débiles de corazón se habrían derrumbado ya a ese punto pero ellos no era normales, cuatro de ellos eran monstruos en carne humana mientras que el último solo es un arrogante niño que se metió donde no debía pero tenía razones para estar en ese momento y no se derrumbaría.

Terminarían con ese ritual y traería desde su trono a las leyendas que trascendieron la vida y la muerte. Con ello dando más de su magia y palabras dieron el último verso.

Y con determinación exclamaron:

" _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder!_

 _¡Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

¡BOOOOOOMMMM!

Un estallido que sacudió la habitación se hizo ver e igual medida, cinco presencias que no estaban anteriormente se hicieron presentes.

-…Aaaahh….

Se escucho una leve exclamación a través del humo y cuando esta se despejo se dejo a la vista a los últimos miembros del bando negro.

El primero era quizás el que más sobresalía aunque eso es decir mucho; era un hombre o lo que parecía ser un hombre de casi dos metros y medio de grandes músculos, su piel era morena pero tenía marcas escamosas en alguna parte de su cuerpo y como vestimenta usaba únicamente un taparrabo. Sus ojos verdes causaban una sensación de terror sin igual para quienes lo vieran. El gruñía sin cesar como si fuera una bestia lista para dar masacre por todos lados.

El siguiente era un hombre guapo de cabello rubio y ojos rojos con una pequeña barba, el usaba una armadura dorada con partes negras estilo mesopotámica, el tenia un montón de adornos y anillos de oro, en su espalda descansando en un compartimiento era dos pedazos de un arco dorado hecho de oro y metal desconocido. El miro a todos con suma seriedad.

A lado del hombre dorado era una mujer de cabello castaño largo vistiendo una toga griega de color morado, la mujer en si parecía normal pero las apariencias engañaban, en la mayor parte visible de su cuerpo, desde sus brazos hasta sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes de bestias inhumanas y muy realista de hechos. La mujer miro sus piernas con suma confusión y sus ojos verdes estilo de serpiente brillaban de fastidio, para sumar más a la apariencia extraña, la mujer tenía una lengua de serpiente que mostraba su molestia y ansiedad.

A lado de ella era otra mujer portando un vestido gótico negro con parte blanca, ella tenía el pelo largo morado rojizo y extrañamente dos cuernos surgiendo desde su cabeza y una cola morada estilo de diablo danzaba detrás de su cadera, sus manos eran en forma de garras y cuando sonreía era visible sus largos colmillos. En una de sus manos sostenía una lanza negra rusticas. Aunque la sonrisa de la mujer era suave eso no evitaba que hiciera a quienes la vieran sentir una sensación de asco.

El ultimo en presentarse era un hombre alto de cabello plateado usando una armadura negra nórdica con grandes púas como hombreras y guantes con púas en los nudillos junto a un conjunto de botas con púas de color plateada, tenía una capa de color negra y una espada descansaba en su espalda igual, esta espada tenía un aura demoniaca intensa y estaba cubierta por una tela de color negra que estaba marcada con un montón de runas nórdicas. El miraba a todos impasibles aunque centraba su atención en su maestro quien de todos era Draco Malfoy.

Así entonces al mismo tiempo los cincos Servants exclamaron:

-De acuerdo a la invocación, nos presentamos a nosotros mismos – **los Servants Negros**. Nuestros destinos estarán entrelazados con el bando negro, y nuestras espadas serán vuestras espadas. Ganaremos la batalla y obtendremos la victoria.

Voldemort observo a los Servants. El sonrió.

Algunos temblaron ante la alegría sádica del hombre.

Era aterrador.

Y fue peor cuando este lanzo una risa al aire.

-¡HAHAHAHA DEFINITIVAMENTE GANAREMOS! ¡CON ESTOS ESPÍRITUS SIRVIENDOME NADIE PODRA DETENERME! ¡NADIE! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!-Rio con fuerza el mago oscuro y sus seguidores le siguieron aplaudiendo y alabando el jubilo de su maestro aun cuando algunos estaban aterrados. Los Servants invocados se mantuvieron callados aunque estaban interesados sobre el grupo que le habían invocado. Caster ignoro el bullicio y solo miro al vacio pensando en una sola cosa….

- _Solo falta el Servant Ruler…..y así la—_

* * *

 **Más tarde en la noche:**

 **Mansión Longbottom.**

-Ya ha comenzando….

-¿Estás segura, Luna?

-Obvio que si, maestro, no dude de la niña además nosotros podemos sentir cuando ha iniciado la guerra.

-Hahahahaha, deja al niño en paz, Rider ¿no ves que está intentando entablar conversación con la chica?

-Ohhhh ¿está tratando de ligársela? Ups, lo siento, maestro.

-¡Rider!-Exclamo con pánico y pena Neville a su Servant, Rider de rojo. Era un hombre alto con una gran melena de color carmesí sostenida por una diadema de color rojo con plumas de alguna clase de ave y una cara que tenia características a la de un mono, vestía una traje chino imperial de color blanco, rojo y negro con una malla hecha de oro bajo la misma, en una de sus manos tenía un gran bastón negro con borde amarrillo y para terminar tenía una cola de mono roja que se movía a su estado de ánimo.

Ese era definitivamente **Rider de rojo** y era obvio cual era su identidad…

-¡Hahahaha, eres en verdad divertido, Rider! ¿Quién diría que el poderoso mono sabio, Son Goku,seria alguien tan gracioso?

-¡Mi nombre no se pronuncia así, Carajo!

La que hablo con burla a Rider fue de hecho otra persona presente, se trataba de una mujer de cabello rojo sangre vistiendo una armadura ligera negra y gris llena de detalles de cráneos bestiales además de poseer una larga capa roja encima, en su mano derecha sostenía una larga lanza roja con púas en el extremo de la hoja mientras que en la otra mano sostenía un libro, su aura era claramente demoniaca y no ayudaba a la apariencia ya intensa de la mujer.

Ella claramente era **Caster de rojo.**

-Grrrrr, nunca debí de haber dicho mi identidad, ni siquiera has dicho la tuya, bruja.

-No se me dio la gana—

-Es en verdad un gran honor en estar en presencia del gran victorioso, así que le aseguro que a diferencia de mi Servant, yo le daré el respeto que desee…-Hablo Luna leyendo un libro que contenía la palabra "Spartoi" en su portada sin mirar al Servant que sonreía maliciosamente a la Servant de la magia. Después de unas horas de investigación pura para así preparar el ritual de invocación para los Servants de Luna y Neville y con esfuerzo lograron cumplir con su tarea.

Sus Servants era la prueba de ello.

Caster de rojo era una cosa curiosa, era una Servant que posee la habilidad doble invocación, que le permite tener las características de dos Servants, en este caso Caster y Lancer, por lo cual era una luchadora de primer nivel pero el que se lleva el premio de oro era Rider de rojo; **Sun Wukong.**

El sabio mono, el rey mono, el victorioso, El gran sabio que iguala al cielo, eso y muchos títulos más posee el personaje famoso que aparece en el cuento "El viaje al oeste" en china, era un espíritu heroico de la mejor clase en haber hecho cosas imposibles e incluso era tal su fama que se le comparaba al dios hindú Hanuman, demostrando cuanto es su fama incluso si llego a ser comparado a una deidad del otro lado del mundo.

Caster respetaba profundamente a Rider de rojo debido a su poder y fama e incluso ella deseaba enfrentarle con toda sus fuerzas en una batalla a muerte pero desgraciadamente el bienestar de sus respectivos maestros era más importante así que por ahora ella dejaría su ansia de batalla para después.

Luna había recibido un libro de parte de Augusta para ayudarle en los esfuerzos de la guerra, ella y Neville tenían que ir a Gringotts para conseguir una ayuda en la próxima guerra y tener un medio para defenderse, por lo cual en ese momento se limitaban a tomar un descanso antes de que salieran y buscaran al resto del bando rojo para prepararse para la gran guerra del grial.

-Pero a la hora de la verdad, si, ya ha iniciado…..-Sentencio Caster de rojo mirando la luna del cielo con firmeza y seriedad. Rider asintió porque el igual podía sentirlo. No solo el hecho que sabían que eran los últimos Servants en ser invocados sino que ahora mismo, en ese momento, habían podido sentir la invocación del último Servant.

Ruler.

Luna dejo de leer el libro en sus manos y alzo la mirada al firmamento mientras igual tomaba una de las manos de Neville, como si buscara comodidad y protección del joven Longbottom y en un cierto modo era cierto, porque en ese momento gracias a su herencia de hada pudo deducir que la invocación del Servant Ruler ha sucedido y eso es la señal que da inicio a la batalla más pequeña pero a la más grande de todas. La gran guerra del grial. Y con un susurro Luna exclamo….

-…Y así la guerra—

* * *

 **En otra parte.**

 **Torre del reloj, Londres.**

 **BUSCAR... EMPEZAR….**

 **BUSCAR... COMPLETO.**

 **INVOCACION PERFECTA.**

 **CONSTITUCION FISICA... COMPATIBLE.**

 **CONSTRUCCION ESPIRITUAL... COMPATIBLE.**

 **PERSONALIDAD... COMPATIBLE.**

 **PRANA... COMPATIBLE.**

 **COMPLETAR LA INVOCACIÓN.**

 **EMPEZAR LA CREACION DE FORMA FÍSICA Y ESPIRITUAL…COMPLETO.**

 **CESIÓN DE HABILIDADES DE CLASE... EMPEZAR….**

 **EMPEZAR LA INSERCIÓN DE DATOS RELATIVA AL ESPÍRITU HEROICO Y ERA MODERNA SEGÚN SEA NECESARIO.**

 **COPIA DE SEGURIDAD... COMPLETO.**

 **HABILIDADES DE CLASE…. ASIGNADO.**

 **HABILIDAD….ASIGNADO.**

 **INSERCIÓN DE DATOS REQUERIDOS…COMPLETA.**

 **COMPLETANDO LA ADAPTACIÓN.**

 **CLASE RULER: ACTIVADO.**

El gran grial en su infinita consciencia inicio y completo los procesos para la llamada de la clase extra y única: la clase Ruler. La clase que mantiene las reglas de la guerra del santo grial cumplidas. El árbitro imparcial que velara por el mantenimiento de las reglas. Con catorce Servants en una guerra de grupos era obvio que el llamado de un mediador era lo obvio y el gran grial lo hizo así.

Así se hizo.

En lo más alto de la torre del reloj, el Big Ben, en Londres sucedió algo anormal y milagro en un cierto sentido. En una zona en dicha torre el aire mismo se crispo y comenzó a brillar lentamente hasta que fue toda una onda de energía mágica que tomaba forma en algo antes de que estallara en una onda expansiva de viento y magia. Y fue ahí cuando el humo se despejo que surgió una persona…

Una persona de gran intenso poder.

Era un hombre alto de cabello rubio arenoso y ojos verde claro portado una armadura inglesa perteneciente de los caballeros antiguos de color plateada con parte de color verde aguamarina, en su cadera tenía una espada que estaba en su funda, en una de sus manos tenía un casco que tenía dos cuernos de carnero y se lo puso con lentitud, cuando ya tenía su escudo puesto el soltó un suspiro contenido antes de sacar y levantar su espada que se prendió fuego y que sacudió hasta el mismísimo cielo como a la vez exclamaba con fuerza:

-¡HE AQUÍ EL SERVANT RULER DE ESTA GRAN GUERRA DEL GRIAL! ¡Y ASÍ EXCLAMO QUE **ASÍ LA GUERRA DE INICIO!**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Bando Rojo:** _La orden secreta del Fénix._

 **Saber de rojo: Desconocido. Maestro:** _Harry Potter._

 **Lancer de rojo: Desconocido. Maestro:** _Hermione Granger._

 **Archer de rojo: Desconocido.**

 **Rider de rojo: Sun Wukong,** _El victorioso Rey mono_ **. Maestro:** _Neville Longbottom._

 **Caster de rojo: Desconocido. Maestro:** _Luna Lovegood._

 **Berserker de rojo: Desconocido. Maestro:** _Nymphadora Tonks._

 **Assassin de rojo: Desconocido.**

* * *

 **Ruler: Desconocido.**

* * *

 **Bando Negro:** _La organización Terrorista Mortífagos._

 **Saber de negro: Desconocido. Maestro:** _Draco Malfoy._

 **Lancer de negro: Desconocido. Maestro:** _Gellert Grindelwald._

 **Archer de negro: Desconocido.**

 **Rider de negro: Desconocido.**

 **Caster de negro: Morgana Le fay,** _La bruja de Avalon_ **. Maestro:** _Lord Voldemort._

 **Berserker de negro: Desconocido. Maestro:** _Bellatrix Lestrange._

 **Assassin de negro: Desconocido.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07**


End file.
